Hiatus: Another Outcome
by bdn2372
Summary: Tony had passed up on the Rota promotion but still things were not getting better in fact they were getting worse that is until an old flame comes back to town. Exremely OOC for some characters don't like don't read and thanks to molly p for the idea to start out the story don't own ncis


Tony woke up after an exhausting night of fitful sleep, what little he did have because he was up thinking about the future and if he had one at NCIS. After Gibbs had returned from Mexico on his "retirement" both him and McGee had been demoted, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was all the put downs and innuendoes by McGee and Ziva saying, "you're not Gibbs" and "if you were a good leader then you would have your own team" along with the insubordination of not following orders and doing a half assed job on paperwork and in the field. Tony sighed while thinking about this and also about how Gibbs head slaps had become violent and having him do all the probie work there was. He just didn't feel safe anymore out in the field, afraid that Ziva or McGee would be too busy countermanding orders or Gibbs would be too busy giving him a "punch slap" to pay attention to the perpetrator with the gun and someone was going to get killed and he didn't want it to be him.

Just as he was about to go out the door his phone rang and he went back inside to get it. "Hello" Tony said, "hello my hero" said the beautiful voice of Lt. Katrina Hailey Jacobson, United States Navy. Tony and "Kat" had been having an on again off again relationship for going on for 6 months before he became a federal agent for NCIS, it was an open relationship mainly because Katrina was always moving around because she was navy intelligence. When Tony heard that wonderful voice his spirits picked up and all of the stress from the past few weeks just seemed to melt away."Kat is that you, wow I am glad to hear your voice" he said. "Yes my hero it's me and I have some good news." "What's that, because right now I could really use some good news?" He said. "Well I am moving to D.C. permanently, because of health reasons I felt as if I should be closer to home, so you are now talking to ex-Lt. Katrina Jacobson of the United States navy and new Intel analyst for NCIS." Katrina said. Tony was dumbfounded and excited all at the same time. When he finally got his voice back he said in an elated tone "wow that's great, do you have a place to stay yet?" he asked. "About that NCIS was supposed to set me up in temporary housing but that seems to have fallen through" Tony thought for a split second then said in a confident tone, "you are staying with me beautiful." Kat was excited and very happy that he would offer up his home to her and said, "thank you my hero I don't know what I would do without you." She purred to Tony over the phone. Tony thought to himself 'yeah right Kat is one of the strongest and most independent woman that he knows but is still happy that she will be staying with him if even for a short period of time' then says to her, "Kat I'm glad you're staying but I have to get to work so I'll leave a key with my neighbor so you can get in because the way things are going these days I don't know when I'll be home it could possibly be late" "ok hero get off to work and I will see you later tonight, bye sweetie" she says "bye beautiful" he says and they hang up. As Tony is driving to work he thinks more about what he is going to do at work today and his future with the team and comes to the conclusion that he basically doesn't have one, with the putdowns etc. and even Abby's having Gibbs picture up all over her lab even though he was the one that she would call in the middle of the night because she had nightmares about Gibbs and the explosion and him leaving for Mexico and always saying that Gibbs would do it this way or that, the only person that was remotely nice to him had been Ducky's asst. Jimmy Palmer. Throughout the whole 4 and a half months of being team leader Jimmy had become a close friend of Tony's, he was the only one in his dysfunctional family that didn't treat him differently the whole time, even when Ziva was framed for a terrorist bombing and instead of coming to him she called Gibbs but Jimmy had stayed by his side trying to figure out how to prove Ziva was innocent.

As the day went by it was just more of the same with Tony at work, him getting all of the "probie duties from Gibbs and also more very hard head slaps. During his lunch hour he was thinking about what he would tell Director Sheppard or Jenny with being on his "temporary retirement" him and Jenny had become close friends. When Gibbs had first come back and both he and McGee had been demoted he had sort of felt betrayed but then she turned around and offered him his own team in Rota, Spain, which now he was starting to doubt himself for turning down the promotion. Jenny was not oblivious to the way he was being treated by Ziva and McGee during his time as team leader, she had seen the way they treated tony and encouraged him to reprimand them but he refused insisting that things would get better but they hadn't, they only got worse especially when Gibbs came back then Ziva and McGee thought that it was open season on Tony because when Gibbs did nothing to stop the viscous verbal and mental attacks on Tony, she could also see the toll it was taking on him like the dark circles under his eyes and the very subtle weight loss and finally he always seemed to be tired physically and mentally. She was glad that the Jeanne Benoit assignment turned out to be fruitless but was a little disappointed but proud at the same time when Tony turned down the Rota post but now seeing a man close to burn out and not having the confidence and spring in his step as he had once before she knew that she had to do something he was too good of an agent to lose, then an idea started to form in her head, but she would keep it to herself for now.

CHAPTER 2: REALAZATION

At 11:47 Tony finally dragged himself through the front door of his apartment dropping his keys in the bowl by the door and backpack by the closet and jacket over the back of the couch headed straight for the bathroom so that he could try and wash away the painful memories of the day and past 4 and a half months. The only bright part was that Kat was coming to DC. Tony just kept thinking of the way that things had turned out with work. While deep in thought about what he was going to do about it he didn't even notice the pair of arms that were wrapping around his waist in the shower when he first felt them he tensed up but after recognizing the toned arms of one Katrina Jacobson he relaxed back into her embrace. One hour and 45 minutes later after exiting the shower and having fallen asleep after exhausting sex and the hard day that he had Tony had nearly passed out from being so tired, but Kat was still awake she had noticed that the sparkle in his eyes were gone and the bags under them showed he hadn't been sleeping well but she also notice he had lost a lot of weight. She knew he was having problems with his teammates but didn't think that it had gotten this bad. Finally she couldn't take it anymore she had to know what was wrong and reached over gently shaking his arm and waking him and saying in a stern voice "all right Tony spill I know that something is wrong so tell me and don't for one second say nothing and that you are fine because you're not and I want to know why!" taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh Tony spoke, "it's bad Kat its really bad nobody follows my orders they are always second guessing me and giving me put downs and sending me innuendoes saying that's not how Gibbs would do it or you are not Gibbs and my favorite came from probie saying that if I was fit to be a leader why didn't I have my own team by now, I don't know Kat I just don't feel safe on the team anymore, I'm just afraid someone is going to get killed and I don't want it to be me, before you called last night I was seriously thinking about resigning, I mean I always took Gibbs' head slaps as a sign of affection but now it feels like a punch to the back of my head I just don't know what I'm going to do." Kat was horrified that he thought that he couldn't trust his teammates to have his back anymore and that he was afraid that someone might be seriously hurt, so she took a deep breath and said "if you resigned what would you d?" Tony thought for a moment and said "well Tom Morrow over at Homeland Security has offered me a couple of jobs both are desk jobs but it would be better than getting shot, and Fornell at the FBI has a standing offer to join his team, I don't know if I could handle Sacks but it sure would piss off Gibbs, and if all else fails I could become a homicide detective for metro." Kat was thrilled that Tony had given some thought to what he would do if he had to leave NCIS, then she said "you have done a lot for NCIS and been here for awhile why don't you talk to the Director and let NCIS do something for you, and I mean if anything you would be letting her know what to expect for the next person that they put on Gibbs' team." Tony then replied "you what you're right I don't want somebody else getting hurt because I didn't say something and maybe Jenny can find something for me even if it is cold cases, I'll talk to her in the morning but now let's get some sleep I'm beat." So they fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

CHAPTER 3: THE OFFER

Early the next morning Tony woke with a beautiful woman's arms wrapped around him and for second he had forgotten that Kat had come back to DC then all the previous night memories came flooding back and it put a smile on his face he had had the best night's sleep in a very long time then he remembered the talk they had and also remembered he needed to speak to the Director and should probably go in early because he didn't feel like facing Gibbs or anyone else for that matter, so he got out of bed early and left Kat in bed sleeping while he took a shower and ate breakfast and got ready for work. When he was just finishing up putting on his best black Brooks Brothers suit with a red silk power tie and black Italian loafers on he noticed Kat starting to wake up so he sat on the edge of the bed waiting and finally when she had fully awakened he said to her, "good morning beautiful, did you have good night's sleep?" she replied "yes I did the best in a long time hero" then Tony got right to the point and said "I'm taking your advice and going in early to talk to Jenny and if that doesn't work I've got my resignation letter right here. " patting his suit coat pocket, "I am leaving now so I won't have to face any of the team I just wanted to let you know." Kat looked at him and could tell he was really nervous even though he had on one of his many masks. Kat had always been able to read Tony like a book from the moment that she first met him and when he finally let down his guard she found that there was a really great guy that was funny charming with a great sense of humor and a heart that was as big as the moon and she had fallen in love with him the very first day she met him. Finally after looking at him for a few moments that seemed like a lifetime to Tony she said, "Tony don't worry everything will work out in the end and no matter what happens I will stand right beside you through the whole thing and we will work it _together_." Then Tony said "together" with that one word he leaned down and kissed her so passionately that it made Kat thank god she was already lying down because if she was standing up she was sure that she would have fallen over it made her that weak in the knees and after they both had to break the kiss because of the need of oxygen Tony bent down and said "Kat what would I ever do without you and tonight me and you are going to have a long talk after I get this mess settled with the team today, ok?" because the kiss was still affecting her it was all Kat could do to just nod her head and say, "Uh-huh." With that being said Tony kissed her on the end of her nose which made her giggle he told her bye then was out the door headed to NCIS. As Kat leaned back and was lying on the bed she said out loud, "that man is going to be the death of me," then proceeded to get ready for work herself while thinking about Tony.

When Tony walked into the bullpen he looked around to see if Gibbs, Ziva or McGee was in yet and didn't see any evidence that they were so he headed up to the Director's office hoping she would be in. While walking towards the open door of Jenny's office he noticed that Cynthia wasn't in yet and walked right into her office and said "Jenny we need to talk." Jenny put down her paper that she was reading, looking at Tony she could tell that this talk was going to be about the way the team had been treating him the last 4 and a half months and knew that if she didn't do something here and now NCIS would lose one of its finest agents and she didn't want that to happen but decided to hear him out before making any decisions. Jenny decided to start things out light so she just said, "how can I help you Tony", even though she knew what was coming. Tony replied straight forward, "you can take me off Gibbs' team, today." It's not like she hadn't seen this coming but wanted to know the reasons why so she asked him. "Would you mind telling me the reasons for you're wanting off of Gibbs' team?" Tony took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh and began "you already know about the insubordination after that it's been a culmination of thing there is the innuendoes and put downs by McGee, Ziva and yes even Gibbs sometimes. Then there is the 'you're not Gibbs or Gibbs wouldn't do it like that, I mean at first when I was team leader I tried to do it like Gibbs then I tried my own way then even a mix of both but I just couldn't make them happy and oh my favorite was when McGee said "you are a good leader if you were you would have your own team" and the Ziva said "just face it Tony Gibbs is a better leader than you." Right now I'm having problems with Gibbs because with the head slaps to get me to focus or to defuse the situation I don't mind but lately they are starting to feel like punches to the head I've had a headache all week long." Tony sat back in the chair to calm himself a little then picked up right where he left of saying "out in the field its really bad because someone is going to get shot and I don't want it to be me because someone isn't following my orders of I'm too busy ducking a 'head punch' to be paying attention to the bad guys with the gun." After hearing that Tony feared for his life in the field Jenny was appalled and horrified that it had gotten that bad and she knew she had to do something to stop it or she would lose Tony to one of the sister agencies, so she asked "is there anything I can do that would keep you on the MCRT?" he replied quickly and without hesitation, "No Jenny I'm sorry but I'm done with team Gibbs." When those words left his mouth she had made up her mind on what to do to keep Tony at NCIS so she chose her words carefully because she knew about his other job offers, and said, "Tony have you ever thought about the operations side of working here at NCIS because you are an excellent SFA and proved to be a very good team leader even under the present circumstances, I have seen you handle politics very well and I can even see you in this chair in the future but you would have to have some operations qualifications under your belt." All the time while the Director was talking to him Tony had zoned out a bit, he was thinking 'wow she thinks I could be director some day, that does have a nice ring to it, _Director Dinozzo, _' when the Director said his name it brought him out of his quick daydream. "Tony you know of the OSP office in L.A. don't you?" Jenny asked and Tony replied with a smirk, "sure who doesn't "and Jenny went on to say "well Tony we are expanding the OSP program and are putting a sister office here on the east coast right here in D.C. Until now I have been looking for a Senior Agent in Charge/ Program Manager but I think now I have found him." She looked at him and when she finally saw he understood, his jaw dropped and his eyes got as big as saucers as he managed to squeak out a "me?" she laughed a little at his surprise and the expression on his face. Tony finally got most of his voice and emotions under control and said "let me get this straight, you want me to be the SAC/Program Manager of the OSP on the east coast?!" Jenny answered him with the most confidence in her voice as she could muster, "yes Tony I think that you would make an excellent manager /SAC, you are a great SFA and in Gibbs absence you did a wonderful job under the circumstances and I am offering you this job. You would only answer to me SECNAV and deputy director Vance, so Tony what do you say?" He thought about it for a total of 2 seconds and said "where do I sign up!" this is really going to thrill my partner." This threw Jenny but also got her thinking that is why he looked so refreshed this morning and made her curious so she said "Tony if you don't mind me asking but who is your partner?" Tony laughed at this and went on to say "no I don't mind Jenny its Katrina Jacobson, I think she started here either today or yesterday, oh that reminds me I am supposed to declare all inter-agency relationships and I will be transferring my medical proxy and next of kin over to her. Wait OSP works with the intelligence division that's not going to be a problem is it Jenny?"Jenny was thinking about the new Intel-analyst she had the day before and she could she Tony falling for someone like Katrina. Then answered Tony by saying "just as long as partners aren't out in the field together I see no problem." Right at that moment she felt really proud of Tony, first he had turned down the Rota assignment to stay here in D.C. because of Gibbs injury now he was going to be a SAC/Manager of the new OSP office here and to top it all off he had found a beautiful girlfriend, what she did feel was like a proud mother, of course she wasn't going to tell him that so she had to move on to the next topic, telling Gibbs! The smile she previously had on her face suddenly turned into a sigh and Tony looked at her and said "Tony, how are we going to tell Gibbs?"

CHAPTER 4: CONFRONTATION

Gibbs showed up that morning in the same mood he had been in ever since he had got back from Mexico, mad as a hornet and with the right glare it looked like he was going to shoot laser beams out his eyes. The first thing he laid eyes on was Tony's empty desk, and then he turned and barked at Ziva, "where the hell is Dinozzo!" just as he said that Tony said "right here _Gibbs_," Tony said in a sarcastic way and made sure to call him Gibbs instead of Boss. Gibbs yelled at him saying, "where were you Dinozzo!?" Gibbs kept barking at Tony, then from the stairs came Jenny's voice saying "he was with me Jethro." Gibbs looked up at Jenny and half asked and half yelled, "well what were you doing with my agent?!" "Agent Gibbs he is my agent also and sometimes I think you forget that I am the Director of this agency and not you and anyway agent Dinozzo doesn't work for you any more he has been promoted to SAC/Manager of the new OSP office here in D.C. There were gasps from both Ziva and McGee as they both clearly thought Tony was just some class clown and a lowly street cop. Gibbs was livid as he stomped over to Tony getting up in his face as Tony was clearing out his desk and yelled "you running away Dinozzo!?" Tony calmly looked Gibbs in the eye and said, "No Gibbs it's a promotion I'm not running away like some other Special Agents in Charge do when they up and head to Mexico and leave a total mess to be cleaned up Agent Gibbs!" by the time Tony was finished he was seeing red so he thought the best thing to do was to go to the gym to blow off steam so he left Gibbs standing there. What Tony or Gibbs didn't know was that after Jenny made the announcement and they had gotten over their shock Ziva and McGee raced out of the bullpen to Abby's lab to tell her the news. When they got down there McGee blurted out, "Tony's off the team, he was promoted." Abby whirled around on her chair and jumped off and ran towards Tim yelling, "What, he can't do that we just got Gibbs back, Tony's meant to be Gibbs SFA, and how he could do this? Why didn't he tell us he wanted off the team then we could have talked him out of it?" Just then ducky and Jimmy walked in wanting to know what all the fuss was about, when they walked into Abby's lab they heard the tail ending of what Abby said and had figured out Tony was leaving but didn't know why yet. Jimmy was the first to say something, "Tony's leaving" he asked with a monotone voice, he had seen the way the others had treated him in the past months and wasn't surprised at all. McGee said to him "yeah Tony got a promotion to manage the new addition of OSP here in D.C." then Jimmy asked, "Does anybody know what his title is going to be?" McGee thought about that for a moment and finally said "I guess it would be senior supervisory Agent and program manager, he out ranks Gibbs now he only has to answer to director Sheppard, deputy director Vance and SECNAV." Jimmy couldn't take it anymore saying, "that's great, isn't that a great opportunity for Tony." Abby started to get mad and said "no no, it's not Tony is supposed to be here on the team especially since we just got Gibbs back!" little did they all know Tony had decided after going to the gym to go and see if Palmer wanted to grab a coffee but when he got to autopsy nobody was there so now he understood why Ziva and McGee had run out of the bullpen so fast it was to go and tell Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy about his promotion and being off of the team. Ducky was thinking to himself in Abby's lab that after all that had happened in the last 4 and a half months that it looked like everybody had just pushed Tony away, even he had done so being angry with Jethro for leaving and had treated poor Anthony badly but now that he realized this he had to make it right so he set out to find Tony. Tony had made his way to Abby's lab and was listening in to most of what everyone was saying Ziva was just wondering how someone like Tony, the class clown and immature man that he was could get a promotion that good. McGee was just in denial wondering basically the same thing because he was thinking that with his MIT education it made him a better agent than Tony, but he couldn't help wonder if that was correct or not. Abby was just mad she had just gotten 'her Gibbs' back now Tony had to go and ruin everything by leaving how dare he do such a thing. Not one of them so far had seemed happy for him and what a great opportunity it was except for Palmer who appears to truly be happy for him. As he stood there he noticed that ducky hadn't said a word which was really out of context for him because they were alike in that department, they were both talkers, but ducky seemed to be in deep thought then all of a sudden Tony noticed he seemed to make some decision and start to walk towards the door from across the lab this is when Tony decided to make his presence know by stepping out of the shadows and into the lab. Ducky stopped in the middle of the lab when he saw Tony step in, the tension in the room was so thick it was almost electrifying. The others in the lab all went quiet when they saw Tony standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked everyone directly in the eye making all of them cringe under his gaze, Jimmy just stood there smiling. The first person to break the awkward silence was of course Ducky, he walked straight up to Tony and said, "Anthony my boy I have been a total ass for not noticing that when Jethro left it also had an effect on you also if you could ever forgive me my dear boy?" Tony looked at him and cocked his head to the side and broke out in a huge smile and said "no problem, now duck." He thought he would add that last word on to see if the others would catch on, but they didn't. The next thing Tony knew a black blur came flying at him and wrapped him around the neck in a huge 'Abby hug' and then she started speaking saying, "Tony you can't leave, we just got Gibbs back and things are the way they are supposed to be, so you have to go up there and tell the director that you don't want to leave the team." Tony just sighed he knew it would be hard with Abby because when it came to Gibbs and his gospel she had blinders on and couldn't be told different, so he took both of her arms from around his neck and said, "but Abby I do want to leave the team, I just came down here to see if Jimmy would want to get a cup of coffee and duck you are welcome to join us." Abby, Ziva and McGee all looked like they had been slapped in the face at the non-invite as they watched Tony, Jimmy and ducky head out. After going for coffee at which ducky kept profusely apologizing for his behavior towards Tony the past few months they went down to autopsy and toasted to Tony's new promotion. Tony was glad that the old scot had come around to see the ways of his mistake and just be happy for Tony. While out getting their coffee Tony fired off a quick text to Kat telling her the good news only to have her call him back immediately after she got it and was so elated while talking to Tony he had to hold the phone away from his ear. When Tony had finally cleaned his desk out having avoided Gibbs Jenny told him to head home early around 4:30 when he finally made it home he opened the door and smelled what could only be chicken Alfredo. Tony snuck in quietly and came up behind Kat and wrapped his arms around her and made her jump but when she realized it was him she turned around and smacked him on the forehead with the wooden spoon she had just taken out of the utensil drawer which in turn made him jump and yelp, she put her hands on her hips and said, "serves you right for sneaking up on the woman that is fixing your supper." Tony gave her his best puppy dog face and she just said back to him, "that doesn't work on me; it didn't the first day we met and still doesn't," as she turns around to finish stirring their dinner sauce. When she finished she turned toward Tony after turn the burner off she said "Tony we need to talk." She took his hand and led him into the living room where they sat down on the couch. Tony's gut was churning at this point he thought that he knew what was coming but tried to hide the fear he was feeling, even though he was thinking that it was also a good feeling at the same time. Kat chose her words carefully know full well that Tony had major commitment issues and started out saying, "Tony, I know that we said we were going to settle down when I got out of the Navy but could you clarify for me what settling down means? I know that we have always said that we wanted this but now that it is upon us we need to decide." Tony knew what was happening and started thinking about the way that his friends/family had been treating him lately but then there was the one constant in his life and that was Katrina. He really didn't know where he would be if she hadn't come back to D.C. and knew if he didn't just put all of his cards out on the table right now he knew that he would probably lose Kat forever. Tony took her hand and leaned forward and said "Katrina, I think that you should do what is best for you but me, I don't know what I would do without you, you have been the one constant in my life the one person that I can always count on and you mean the world to me and I knew from the second I met you that we would have something special. Kat what I'm trying to say is that I think I am ready for the whole white picket fence 2.5 kids and a dog and I can't think of anyone else in the world I would want it to be with than you Kat, I- I love you Katrina Leigh Jacobson." Kat was absolutely floored she was used to the Tony with the masks but she could always see through them to the man behind the mask the one that she loved and now she could tell he was being very truthful and wearing his heart on his sleeve. Kat took a deep breath and said "was that a proposal I just heard?" Tony thought for a moment and was thinking that's not how he planned for it to come out but yeah he was ready and Kat was the one for him so he said, "yeah Kat it was so what is your answer?" Kat threw herself into Tony's arms and kissed him as passionately as she could and when they finally broke the kiss for lack of oxygen she said in the sweetest tone she could muster, "yes, yes and yes again I love you so much Tony and yes I will marry you!" They were in the middle of a full blown make-out session when they heard a noise like scratching at the door and realized that someone was trying to break in. Tony got up off the couch to go confront the intruder as did Kat who at the time was feeling a little pissed off at the person trying to break in for ruining their moment of being engaged to the love of her life. Just as Tony made it into the front room the door burst open and a grey haired man with what looked like a permanent scowl on his face came right at Tony and had him backed up against the wall yelling at him about earning a promotion. Kat then realized that this had to be the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs and she saw red as to the way he was treating Tony so she walked up to him and backed him up against the wall so Tony could escape and yelled at him saying, "Just who the hell do you think you are!" "Stay out of this lady this is between me and my agent!" Gibbs yelled back, but Kat stood her ground and wouldn't be intimidated by him and said "he's not your agent anymore so back off!" The next thing that happened was that Gibbs went to move around the side of her but bumped into her and knocked her down. The next thing that happened was that Gibbs was also on the floor knock out from a right hook to the side of his head, he was dazed enough to allow Tony to place handcuffs on him then Tony went to check on Katrina, when she fell she hit her head on the corner of the coffee table and was unconscious and bleeding from a wound on the side of the head. Tony reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, cradling it between his shoulder and the side of his head calling for an ambulance and for the police, while trying to stop the flow of blood from the wound in Kat's head. During this time Gibbs was monitoring the scene trying but failing to get out of his handcuffs, decided to try to talk to Dinozzo. During this time Tony had gotten off the phone with the emergency dispatcher and had stopped the flow of blood from Kat's head wound, he could hear Gibbs yelling and barking at him to let him out of his cuffs but Tony ignored him. Just when the paramedics came through the door along with metro PD Kat started to regain consciousness, she tried to sit up but the paramedics made her lie back down, she had a killer headache and then it all came back about what had happened and looked over at Gibbs, still in cuffs, and said, "why did you assault me?" That was enough for the police officers in the apartment, they hauled Gibbs up and after reading him his rights roughly dragged him out to the police car and took him downtown to booking to be brought up on assault charges. Meanwhile, the paramedics had loaded Kat onto the stretcher and were taking her to the ambulance with Tony by her side the whole way holding her hand and speaking to her soothing words. Once they arrived at Bethesda the doctors whisked Kat away telling Tony to wait in the lounge area. The first thing he did when he sat down on a chair was pull out his phone and call Jenny he heard her answer "Sheppard," "Jenny it's me Tony, there has been an incident at my apartment and you are not going to like it." he said, this got Jenny's attention "what happened Tony?" she said cautiously Tony said back in an upset tone, "Gibbs happened that's what, he broke into my apartment and physically assaulted Kat, they took him to central booking for processing, so if you don't want any more problems I'd get over there right now, me I'm staying here at Bethesda with Katrina you will have my report and Kat's on your desk by noon tomorrow!" Jenny was truly taken aback by Tony's statement and finally said "Tony is Katrina alright, and what really happened?" Tony sighed and said, "I'll give you the short version, Gibbs picked the lock on my front door came in and backed me up against the wall and started yelling at me for getting a promotion without his permission, I told you Jenny he's not right and Kat paid the price, well anyway then Kat came up and was yelling at Gibbs for interrupting us and saying I'm not his agent anymore then Gibbs push her out of the way and she fell back and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table. Then I saw red and hit him and while he was dazed I cuffed him and went to check on Kat and call an ambulance and metro. Kat woke up in the apartment and while the Leo's were there asked Gibbs why he had assaulted her that was enough for the cops to hear and took him downtown to booking. There it is Jenny, if it was me that got hurt I wouldn't press charges but Kat I have no doubt that she will press charges against Gibbs. Jenny I have to go Kat's doctor is coming toward me this is bad Jenny fix it if you can but it's bad really bad bye Jenny." With that he hung up and headed down the hall to see Kat's doctor, when he met her outside of Kat's room she said, "Ms. Jacobson is a very lucky woman, she had to have seven stitches and has a mild concussion but no brain swelling or any of those nasty head trauma things we are going to keep her over night because of the concussion but otherwise she will be fine. She is resting now we gave her a mild sedative to help her sleep because of the pain if you like you can go in and sit with her if you like." "Thanks Doc," was all Tony said or could say thinking back to how wonderful the night had started just to end up in the hospital because of his out of control ex-boss, well he had had enough of Gibbs controlling ways he was going to make sure he got what was coming to him, nobody touches the woman he loves and gets away with it. Meanwhile at Jenny's home she was just flabbergasted that Jethro could do such a thing but the proof was at the hospital and she had to face the facts that like Tony said things were bad and were about to get ugly.

CHAPTER 5: CONSIQUENCES

Ziva was at home that night in a fog bank of confusion and disbelief; she couldn't believe that Tony, the class clown, practical joker and the person who had made hers and McGee's life a living hell when he was their team leader while Gibbs was in Mexico on his 'Margarita Siesta' as Tony put it, had gotten such a huge promotion. She just had this feeling that there was something that she had missed something, she didn't want to have to admit that she had made a mistake when she had first profiled him for Ari several years ago. Ziva knew that Tony was a good investigator but with all his goof off maybe there was more to Tony Dinozzo than meets the eye and more than what he wants you to see on the surface. She never really did get past the jock/playboy exterior but had seen firsthand the way he used this method to get suspects to confess to their crimes. Ziva then thought about Jen and if Tony had conned the promotion out of her or if he deserved it, but she trusted Jen and her judgment so now she was finally starting to realize that there was more to Tony Dinozzo and that he is a complex man. McGee was having the same problems while at his apartment, he just couldn't believe that someone like Tony that only had a degree in phys. Ed. Could get a job as project manager he didn't want to think that Tony could actually have the brains for that job he thought that if you had a higher degree you should be proud of it. Tim just could not see through the act of Tony's that was a frat boy/ womanizer he was, Tim always thought himself superior to Tony and that he couldn't understand why Gibbs had kept him around. While the 2 agents were mulling over their thoughts, Abby was at her apartment sitting in the dark wondering why Tony would want to leave Gibbs team. Tony was just meant to be Gibbs' SFA that's just the way that it was, the way it was supposed to be, and nothing was going to change her mind. Some people would even say that Abby had a case of 'Gibbs worship' and he could do no wrong in her book, it was like she had blinders on to the rest of the world but Gibbs. When Jenny made her call to Ziva first then McGee then Abby and finally Ducky, having to explain to all of them how Gibbs had physically assaulted a woman that was an NCIS employee and Tony's fiancé to boot had been upsetting Abby had just about called her a liar and wouldn't believe her Gibbs could do something like that but telling her and the rest of the team that the woman was in Bethesda hospital and Gibbs had been arrested finally drove the point home. Jenny told them all to meet her at metro Pd to get a sitrep and see what they could do to get him out of jail. When all of the team had arrived it hit her what Tony meant when he said it was bad and was going to get ugly, this could be a career ender for Gibbs if he was convicted it would go on his record and government agents could not have a felony record, he would be fired all of his back cases would be gone through to see if he misused anything anyway to achieve the outcome. God she thought what a major fiasco this was just because Gibbs was pissed his SFA had gotten a promotion. Tony was at the hospital sitting next to Kat's bed holding her hand and was thinking about what Gibbs had done tonight he knew that he owed him a lot for giving him a job and teaching him to be a good investigator but some things were just unforgivable and this was one of them he felt sick to his stomach for several reasons (a) Kat had been injured in something that she had no part in and (b) Gibbs had hurt her in the process and broken all of the trust that Tony had left in him (c) Gibbs if convicted would lose his job at NCIS, god what a mess. What Tony didn't realize, because he was deep in thought was that Kat was starting to wake up, but when she squeezed his hand it brought him out of his deep thoughts. When Kat opened her eyes she had to close them again and take a deep breath to keep the nausea at bay finally after a few moment s and the nausea gone she opened her eyes to a very worried looking Tony and said, "Tony smile or you will cause yourself to get worry lines." With this statement Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in because he knew that she would be just fine and be able to leave the hospital the next day because she was just like him when it came to hospitals, just get me out quick. Tony then said to Kat, "you gave me quite a scare there beautiful, don't ever do that again I'm the one with the dangerous job not you." Kat just sighed and asked the one question that Tony was dreading, "Tony what is going to happen to Gibbs now that he assaulted me?" Tony closed his sighed and said, "he'll be taken to central booking and charged with assault and battery, breaking and entering, resisting arrest and probably a few other charges, the bad thing is that if he is convicted of any of the felonies he will be fired from his job at NCIS. See an agent cannot have anything above a misdemeanor on their record or they are fired that's the bad news. The good news is you only have a mild concussion and only needed a few stitches, so you can probably go home tomorrow." She smiled at him and wanted to talk about what had happened but could tell he was deep in thought about what had happened that night and what was going to happen to Gibbs. Jenny, Ziva, McGee, Abby and even Ducky all pulled up to Metro's police headquarters with Jenny in the lead going in to find out what had happened. Jenny walked up to the desk Sgt. asking, "What is the status of special agent Gibbs?" Just at that moment the chief of detectives walked up to Jenny and team Gibbs and said, "Gibbs is in a cell back there all by himself he's being booked on a number of misdemeanors and felonies both, he has been cussing up a storm at the guards and just about anybody within shouting distance and he does seem to have a disliking for agent Dinozzo and his family." Abby piped up at that moment and asked, "What happened tonight that would make him do these things surely he was provoked in some way, I mean Gibbs wouldn't do anything like this!" the chief then said, "Miss what he did in layman's terms was he broke into the apartment of one Anthony Dinozzo and assaulted a Miss Katrina Jacobson putting her in the hospital with a concussion and several stitches to her head not to mention the resisting arrest and trespassing." Abby and Ziva gasped and McGee's mouth just hung open Ducky had a sad look on his face while shaking his head the director on the other hand was mad, mad at herself for not listening to Tony's warnings that he wasn't back in 100% health with his memory, mad at Gibbs because he thought that he had total control over his agents whole lives mad at him for being just a big dumbshit and doing something this stupid and mad about the whole reactions of the team towards the way they treated Tony these past few months. It was as always the voice of Ducky that spoke up first addressing the director, "madam director what would the consequences be if Jethro were to be convicted of any of the felonies that were just mentioned to us?" Jenny sighed and said, "If Gibbs is convicted on just one felony he would be fired from his job and lose his pension to NCIS, and from the sound of things there is quite a few." Abby piped up then and said, "Well we have to convince Tony and this Katrina Jacobson not to press charges against Gibbs lets go to the hospital now and do it." Ducky was about to say something when Jen cut him off and said in a commanding tone, "No one is to go near Tony or Katrina Jacobson unless invited is that understood that is an order and that includes you to Abby!" looking at the younger woman with a pointed stare. Jen didn't want any of the team to go see Tony or Katrina because she knew they would try to convince him to drop any charges and that would totally break what little of a friendship he still had with the team, also she knew that most of the charges against Jethro were not filed by Tony but by Katrina who at the moment was in the hospital recovering from a concussion and stitches in her head. Gibbs had finally started to calm down and sat on small bed provided and was thinking over everything that had happened tonight to land him in jail, first was finding out that Tony had gotten a promotion that would make him his boss rather than him. He thought about it came to the conclusion that he was jealous of Tony but also relieved and sad and having these emotions made him feel more like he was proud but didn't know why since he had his brain scrambled his memory had been splotchy at best, he just couldn't remember certain things or people. It was driving him insane he just couldn't believe that he had left this goofball in charge let alone how he had gotten on his team so he took out his anger and frustration on him because he had felt threatened when he came back that is why he just dumped his stuff in a box on his desk. His thoughts kept going back to the woman in Tony's apartment and how things had escalated so fast and got out of hand, he did realize now that maybe breaking into Tony's place to confront him about taking a promotion and not telling him about it. Gibbs was mad but really didn't know why, but it was starting to sink in that he was in deep shit, he started to go over the charges that had been told to him in booking and realized he could lose his livelihood if he was convicted of just one felony. This made him even madder than before but this time he was mad at himself for doing something so stupid, his thoughts then changed in another direction to the team and what they must be thinking and would react. By now Jen had surely been informed of the night's activities, he was thinking about what each member of the team would think after they found out he was in jail and why. He let out a sigh and thought about Abby, she saw things in black and white no middle ground or grey area, she would be the one that would take this the hardest but still using her 'babies to try and find a way out of this for him. Next was Ziva, they had been through a lot together starting with the Ari fiasco and now this, he hoped that she wouldn't think less of him because of actions tonight. McGee was next he thought that he would come out all right, if only a little bit scared as usual. The person that would probably be on Tony's side and totally exasperated with him would be Jen, she was the one that given Dinozzo the promotion in the first place but she would look at it objectively before making a decision. Tony sat next to Kat's bed and held her hand through the night because the nurse had come back in and gave her some pain medication that had knocked her out faster than you could flip a light switch, but the nurse had told him it was better that she sleep the pain away and Tony had to agree because he didn't like to see her in pain even if it was just mild. As the next morning came Kat awoke to the snoring of one Tony Dinozzo who had fallen asleep and had his head on her bed but still clutched her hand as if his life depended on it, when she saw this she chuckled lightly but it was enough to wake him up with a start and yell "I'm up mom." This only made Kat laugh even harder, when Tony finally got his bearings he looked at Kat and said, "Oh you think that's funny do you?" Kat was laughing so hard now just looking at him standing there trying to look all macho but failing terribly with his 'bed head hair', Kat was laughing so hard she started to snort and that's when a nurse walked in and said," what in the world is going on in here, it sounds like comedy central with all the laughing in here." The nurse then looked at Tony with his hair sticking every which way and tried to stifle a laugh but was failing miserably. Tony finally came around and started to laugh with them at the same time as trying to smooth down his hair. Kat finally got everything under control and said, "thank you Tony after last night I really needed a good laugh, do you know if I can get out of here now she asked?" Tony looked over at the nurse, who still had a bit of the giggles, and when she was done laughing and said, "That is what I came in here to tell before we had the 'laugh fest' I was going to tell you that Ms. Jacobson can leave at around noon today, it's now 8:30 so just a few more hours of rest can't hurt so Agent Dinozzo maybe you should go home and take a shower and rest yourself it's been a long night for you I'm sure. " Tony was going to protest but Kat beat him to it saying, "she's right hero I'll be fine here for a couple of hours and you look like you could really use the rest," saying it in a manner that had a double meaning to it. Tony knew there would be no arguing with Kat once she sets her mind to something she got it. Tony sighed and said, "all right I can see that we both need the rest so I'll go to _our_ apartment and clean up and take a nap and be back here at 11:30 to help you get ready and bring you some fresh clothes and some toiletries, is that okay with you?" Kat just smiled and nodded her head at the man she loved she felt safe and protected whenever he was in the room and hopefully in very near future they would make it a permanent thing. The thought of becoming Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her smile a very wide smile. Tony noticed this right as he was leaving and asked, "Hey Kat what are you thinking about?" "Oh nothing, just thinking about our wedding and that I want it to be very soon, just the thought of becoming Mrs. Tony Dinozzo gets me excited. "she said with a wink Tony heard her the quickly crossed the room from the door and kissed her hungrily on the lips then broke the kiss, smirked and walked out the door laughing while back in her room Kat lay on her bed out of breath and face flushed her whole body at that moment was filled with lust and desire. She was thinking oh just you wait Anthony Dinozzo you will get yours when I get out of this bed.

CHAPTER 6: AFTERMATH

Jenny sat in a chair outside of Gibbs jail cell at Metro and stared at his sleeping form on the bed inside just going over the last night's activities and the mess Jethro had gotten himself into. First he had picked the lock of Tony's apartment with Tony and Katrina inside so that is breaking and entering, a felony and trespassing, a misdemeanor, then there was the assault and battery of Katrina leaving her with a concussion and several stitches, a felony. Last was the one she just could not understand, well she really couldn't understand all of them but he had resisted arrest, being an agent himself he should have known better than to resist arrest. The last thing that was upsetting her most was that it was basically a cut and dried case, there was nothing that she could do the evidence was dammening with more than one witness to cooberate each other's stories plus the officers that heard Kat asking Gibbs why he assaulted her. There was nothing she could do for him, her hands were tied if she tried to do anything it would look as favoritism and she didn't work like that never did never will. Jenny had paid his bail hours ago but thought to just leave him there for the time being, it would keep him from getting into more trouble. Jenny started to get out of her chair and leave when Gibbs woke up and came up to the bars and started yelling at her saying, "Dammit Jen get me out of here you know that these charges are bogus it's just Dinozzo trying to discredit me to take my job." Jenny just shook her head and sighed then started saying," Jethro if that were the case then why is there a young woman in the hospital with a concussion and several stitches to the head?" Gibbs looked at her and smirked like he didn't believe what she had just told him, she looked him in the eye and what she saw scared her it was of a man that thought he could do no wrong. She thought back to when Tony had told her that Gibbs had started to get violent with the head slaps and knew that he was capable of causing the harm he did last night she knew the blast from the bomb aboard the ship had scrambled his brain but didn't think it was this bad and also hoped that the vacation in Mexico had helped. Then Gibbs spoke again breaking her out of her deep thought and said, "come on Jen get me out of here and go talk to Dinozzo and straighten this out and then you can take away his promotion and put him back on my team where he belongs." She took a deep breath to keep from losing her temper and said to Gibbs. "Jethro you still don't get it do you, you are probably going to jail and you still want to try and control Tony's life. Did you know that he is engaged, yeah I didn't think so that was her last night that you put in the hospital I don't think Tony wants to see you let alone talk to you, you hurt his fiancé Jethro and frankly I don't see any way out of this you are going to have to take what's coming to you and its going to cost you your job at NCIS yeah that's right because there is to many felonies you are charged with to even plea them down. Jethro you are in deep shit so I hope you have a big shovel." Jen having said her peace walked out the door, leaving a very stunned and slightly pale Leroy Jethro Gibbs in his cell. Across town Tony was pulling up to his apartment building with Kat in the passenger seat staring out the passenger window, Tony looked at her and could tell she was in deep thought because he had pulled up to the curb and shut the engine off. Tony could always read Kat and understood that she probably felt uneasy staying in the apartment where she was assaulted so he said to no one in particular, "you know since we are going to be getting married in the near future I think we should start looking for a house that we can call home and plan for the future." When he said these words Kat whipped her head around and looked at him with eyes big as saucers and her mouth gapping open, when she finally found her voice she said, "Do you mean it, I mean for real?" Tony just gave her one of his 1000 watt smiles and said, "Well if that's ok with you I mean we could get one close to NCIS for you and one that is also close to the new OSP building for me, how does that sound?" Kat didn't say a word just practically launch herself across the inside of the car wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that had so much passion and love in it that it almost left Tony seeing spots. When he finally recovered from the kiss he smirked and said, "I'll take that as a yes." Kat looked at him cocked her head to the side and said, "of course it was you silly man, I was just thinking the same thing on the way here." Tony busted out laughing as they finally got out of the car and were walking up to the building and said after his laughing fit had subsided, "I know, Kat I have been able to read you like a book since the day we met. I know what you are thinking and if I am correct you can do the same thing with me." He added after seeing her stop and stare at him with her hands on her hips, then she sighed smiled and said, "Yeah you're right but do you still want to move to a house?" Tony laughed and said, "of course I do this place I think has out lived its usefulness plus it will be a nice change to have something that we can say is _ours_, he added with a little emphasis, plus it will give us a new place to get away from my former colleges." She laughed at that and gave him a big hug and purred, "we will look online tonight for a nice big house that will suit us just perfect, then since I'm feeling better I thing that you deserve some sort of reward for being my hero again." Tony smirked then picked her up and put her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and headed off to the bedroom at the same time Kat was giggling and playfully smacking him on his back. Across town at Abby's apartment the team plus Ducky and Jenny were discussing what to do about Gibbs being in jail, Abby of course was very distraught and was thinking of ways that she could kill Kat so she wouldn't testify against her 'silver haired fox' but the minute Jenny had arrived she made it clear that the was to be no retaliation against Katrina Jacobson either at NCIS or outside of work and if they did they would be fired on the spot. McGee was in a state of shock he couldn't believe Gibbs would assault someone let alone a woman but the evidence was dammening, they had his fingerprints on Katrina Jacobson's shirt where he had shoved her down and the scratch marks on Tony's front door matched Gibbs' lock pick tools and then there was the 2 Police officers that had heard Katrina ask Gibbs why he'd assaulted her. McGee wanted to be mad at Tony but couldn't because he hadn't done anything wrong he had been a bystander in it until he had to arrest Gibbs. Ziva sat back in the corner chair with her arms crossed on her chest with a stoic look on her face she was deep in thought about Gibbs trying to think what she could do but when Jenny said no retaliation she knew that Gibbs was going to prison. She wasn't really mad at Tony or Katrina Jacobson, she had seen the evidence and knew what was coming, what she was, was disappointed in Gibbs he was like a surrogate father to her since Eli had treated her like a possession but Gibbs had always taught her to respect the rights and wrongs of the law but he had crossed that line and knew there was nothing that she could do. Ducky sat in the lazy-boy but he was anything but comfortable he was disappointed in his oldest friend that he would do such a thing, first going to Tony's place and violently confronting him about not having permission to take a promotion and ending up hurting a woman that was sticking up for her boyfriend. Ducky was no fool he knew that this was most likely the end of Gibbs' career he probably would not go to prison but would most likely be forced to resign. Jenny also was thinking along the lines of what Ducky was but she was not worried about someone from this group doing something to Tony or Katrina it was Gibbs that she was worried about, she knew that he could hold a grudge for a long time. She had made the decision that she was going to have a restraining order put in place for Tony and Katrina. Today Sunday and it was around 9:45 at night and she knew that tomorrow at NCIS the scuttlebutt would spread like wildfire about what Gibbs did to Katrina since she wasn't do back till Tuesday and for a sick day had to give a reason why you were off. Monday was also the day that Tony was to start choosing his 2 teams for the mew OSP at the newly finished building on the other side of the navy yard at least he wouldn't have to worry about running into any of his old teammates. Jenny also wasn't worried about Katrina bumping into them because she was sure that they had no idea what she looked like. One thing that just happened to pop into her mind was that she was going to have to find a replacement leader for the MCRT because even though McGee would make a good SFA he was in nowhere near ready to lead a team and doubted that Ziva would follow his orders just like when she didn't follow Tony's when Gibbs was in Mexico. This left her with a dilemma, she needed to choose someone that they would respect and obey, she had several people in mind but the one that stuck out was Gibbs SFA before Tony, Stan Burley.

CHAPTER 7: CHOOSING

Tony was getting ready for his first day at work as Manager/SAC of the new OSP unit on the east coast , today was the day that he would choose the members of both the A- team and B-team as he liked to call them, despite the activities that had happen over the weekend he had gone over the files given to him by the director so he could decide on the people he wanted and Jenny had given him carte blanche, whoever he wanted would be transferred to one of his teams. Kat lay in bed watching him and she could tell that he was a nervous wreck. Kat watched him fidget with his tie and finally his hair then spoke up, "Hero you look fine all you are doing today is choosing the teams it's not like you will meet them until probably sometime this week so calm down." These words from her had a comforting effect and she could see the tension being released from his shoulders as he took a deep breath and said, "I know but I just don't want to screw up my first day and give my old team fuel so they can make fun of me more and say that I wasn't cut out for this job and that Jenny made a mistake in promoting me." She frowned at him and said, "Anthony Dinozzo you will not screw up, you have always been too hard on yourself and I don't like it, I have faith in you and so does the director or else she wouldn't have given you this job. I know it's the first day everyone is nervous on the first day of a new job so calm down and hurry up because if you don't you will be late on your first day, do you understand mister? " Just the way she said it both surprised him and made him feel better at the same time so he took another deep breath leaned down and kissed Kat on the lips and said, "you're right I'm being a jackass, I'm going to work and be the best manager that there is in the whole NCIS. Kat I don't know what I would do without you my beautiful fiancé, oh I know we technically got engaged the other night before we were so rudely interrupted but I have something for you." He walked swiftly over to his nightstand open the drawer and pulled out a black velvet ring box and looked over at Kat who had tears running down her cheeks and said, "This was my mother's engagement ring I have had that in my bedside stand since the day I met you Kat and I hope you like it." Tony opened the box and showed the ring to Kat, it was one single princess cut diamond set in between 2 smaller size emeralds with a platinum band. Kat was speechless, she had a huge smile on her face and the tears were still running down her cheeks but they were tears of happiness. When she finally found her voice again she said, "It's beautiful and perfect I love it Tony!" She took the box and placed the ring on her finger and to her surprise it fit perfectly. When she looked into his eyes all Kat saw there was love and adoration and the start of happy tears, then she launched herself at Tony giving him a kiss that he thought for sure was going to curl his toenails it so much love and passion behind it. After several minutes of making out on the bed it was Tony who finally broke off the 'kiss fest' as Tony called it and said to Kat, "As much as I would love to spend the day with you beautiful I still have to get to work and you need to rest for one more day, but I promise you this up coming weekend we are going out of town to properly christen this engagement." With a quick peck on the lips and a goodbye he was out the door on his way to his new job. Jenny was waiting for him in front of what used to be the old Riverside High School gymnasium the only difference was that a second level had been installed for the conference rooms, MTAC, and his office. The basement had been converted in 3 separate sections, one for the autopsy and another for the forensics lab. The main floor was sectioned into 2 sections both were for the A and B team's bullpen and the third section was for the computer analysts would monitor all incoming and outgoing intelligence that the teams could use for their cases. The library had been converted into a training facility equipped with sound proof firing range. The interrogation rooms had been the boys and girls locker rooms the walls in between had been tore down and a third interrogation room put in, all the equipment in the whole facility had been state of the art the total after all of the renovations and upgrades had been three quarters of a billion dollars. When Jenny saw Tony pull up she smiled a sad smile because of the weekend's activities but was also proud that it was Tony that was going to run this new facility. Tony walked up to Jenny and smiled, she smiled back reaching for a stack of files that her secretary, Cynthia, was carrying and handed him thirty files and told him, "Tony these are the files that you need to choose from for your OPS agents for both teams break them up into 2 teams of 5 plus the lead agent for the B-team which gives you 11 people and of course you will lead the A-team but I want your SFA to be able to step in and take charge at a moment's notice because you are the manager also and have to oversee the B-team to. Some advice let the B-team leader run his or her team the way they want but don't let them get out of line. Okay these 5 files are for you to pick the B-team leader from the ones that you don't choose please return them to the HR dept." Tony felt a little overwhelmed but excited at the same time and asked a question, "Jenny if there is other people that I would like to use here is it okay to poach them from other teams?" Jenny looked at him and thought for a moment and answered, "You may ask if they would like a transfer but I don't think that just ordering someone from another team one that they are familiar with is a good start." "Yeah you are right but I have several names I have thought from other teams that would fit right in. Jenny I'll have the two teams and one team leader for you by Wednesday and we'll be ready for cases by next Monday since everything is up and running here all the techs. And most of the analysts are in place just waiting on the agents." "Tony enough shop talk, tell me how is Katrina doing?" said Jenny, Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair; he was really hoping that Jenny wouldn't bring up the topic of Gibbs and what had transpired over the weekend, then replied. "Well, she's doing better physically but yesterday when we pulled up to the curb she got real stiff and anxious, I could tell she didn't want to go into the apartment so since we are getting married I proposed that we should look into buying a house close to both of our locations for work at NCIS." Jenny was shocked, Tony had told her they were partners, boyfriend and girlfriend, but he didn't say anything about getting married. She tried to hide it but Tony saw the surprise on her face and said, "Don't worry about it Jenny we just got engaged right before _he_ showed up the other night, even through everything that happened I think having her engagement interrupted pissed her off more." Jenny let out a soft laugh and said, "I bet, I would be mad to if the man I loved just proposed I agreed and then to have the moment ruined by an intruder." Tony smiled again and started thinking about work and commented. "Jen I am going to need a head of the computer geek squad and I remember McGee said that out in L.A. they had a junior and senior techie would it be possible to have the junior computer nerd to be transferred here because junior agents are still on their probation so offer that person to be senior tech person that will take them off of probation and still get a raise and promotion." Jenny thought about it and she knew who the person was out in L.A. and thought she would make a great addition here in D.C. her name was, Nell Jones. Nell had only started around 4 months ago so it wouldn't be too much trouble for her to come here. Jenny had made up her mind and said, "I know I said no poaching but since she is technically a probie I see no problem in transferring her from one OSP to the other. Her name is Nell Jones, so I'll have her orders drawn up today when I get back to HQ. Tony I would like to talk to you about Gibbs and the team. " She saw him flinch at the mention of Gibbs' name but decided that the subject needed to be talked about. "Tony we really need to talk about this. I know and I think you do to know that Gibbs' career at NCIS is over and most likely any other law enforcement agency for that matter." She said sadly Tony was ready though he knew this discussion was coming and he knew he had to cover all the bases or everything was going to hit the fan even more. He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair and said, "Jenny we are federal agents and uphold the law, when other cops or agents break it then we arrest them, so we can't show favoritism Jenny that would make us hypocrites. I don't like anymore than you do but the fact remains he did hurt Kat without provocation and he broke into my apartment in a fit of rage, he hurt her Jenny the woman I love this is over the line and me and Kat aren't going to back down. When we got home yesterday from the hospital she didn't want me to see but I could tell she was scared and apprehensive about going back into the apartment, that's why I brought up us buying a house and she jumped at it. I've also been thinking that we should get a restraining order against Gibbs; I know it won't stop him but if he does break it will add to a sentence. I know you care for him and so does the rest of the team but we have to face cold hard facts that Gibbs is gone from NCIS at the least and the most he will do around 5 years in prison." Jenny knew everything that he had said was true and it saddened her to see her ex-lover sink to such low proportions but had a small ounce of hope that Tony and Kat would back down but it made her realize the severity of the situation because this could give the whole agency a black eye just because Gibbs was a legend in the law enforcement community. Yes, she finally accepted it that Gibbs was done for at NCIS. Thinking about what Tony had said about the restraining order and was glad he had the foresight to see what he thought Gibbs was capable of and do something about it. She still had a bad feeling that even after Gibbs was dealt with he wouldn't back down he was like an old bulldog, when he set his mind to something he didn't give up until the problem was solved.

CHAPTER 8: MOVING AND THE JOB

While Tony was at the new OSP HQ Kat was not just laying around Tony's apartment, what she had been doing was going through some of the online realtor's sites for houses that was close to work had good access to the nearby schools and even a few of them were close to the parks in the area. She was also packing up the small things from the apartment; she and Tony would pack everything else after they had found a house that was just right for them. Tony was in OSP headquarters looking through the files Jenny had given him he had already picked his team the A-team and all the agents for the B-team but was having problems picking a B-team leader. He had narrowed it down to 2, the first was a CIA transfer by the name of Sam Bennett he was a SEAL before but had gotten an ear infection and was discharged, he spoke 5 languages and knew several kinds of martial arts and skills reports were off the charts, he seemed perfect. He had only been with them 4 months before transferring to NCIS the reason he gave in the report was, "the people over there gotta learn to lighten up they all do their work with a 2x4 stuck up their ass." Tony had gotten a chuckle out of that, he didn't know what it was but he had a hinky felling about him so he looked at the second candidate. It was a woman by the name of Erica Jane Barrett or E.J. She was the newly appointed SAC out of Rota which first caught his attention because it was the person that had taken the job he was initially offered, what really caught his attention was her record of cases that had been solved and some of the undercover work she had done. This was what he was looking for she would be his #2 and leader of the B-team. Then something caught his attention it was a computer file number so he went and looked it up and it was a classified file but with new higher security clearance he easily opened it and it was her family history but one name that jumped off the page was her uncle, Sec. of the Navy, James Davenport. This revelation got Tony thinking about not using her as his second but her record spoke for itself and decided to go with it but he would keep a close eye on her to make sure and maybe squeeze a few brownie points out of SECNAV. Tony took the files and stacked them in the correct piles of keep or reject and E.J.'s file right on top and headed over to Jenny's office. When he got there he had to walk through the bullpen to get to Jenny's office, when the elevator stop on his floor he was hesitant to get off because he knew his old teammates would be there but he also knew he had to face them sometime so he put his 'mask' on and stepped off. When he came out of the elevator he saw that Abby, Jimmy and Ducky were in the bullpen talking to Ziva and McGee, as he came up to them Jimmy noticed him and said, "good morning Tony how is the new job so far?" Everyone turned their heads and saw him with mixed emotions on their faces. First he saw McGee who just had a look of confusion on his face, 'nothing different there' Tony thought to himself, then he saw Jimmy who was smiling and thought, 'the gremlin he's happy for me, Jimmy really is a good friend', then he saw Ducky who had a mixture of sympathy, anger and happiness but Tony could tell the anger was not directed towards him but Gibbs and the sympathy was probably for Kat and happiness for him getting the new job. Ziva when his eyes met hers there was also a mixture and what he saw scared him a little he saw disbelief, anger, disappointment and maybe acceptance. The last person that he saw was the one that he was dreading it was Abby, there was no mistaking the emotions on her face they were anger, hate disbelief, betrayal and several other negative ones, he sighed and said, "Hey Gremlin how was your past few days I tell you mine have been really high on the crazy chart." He knew it was the wrong thing to say the second the words left his mouth because just then Abby came storming up to him and punched him in the face and said, "How could you, you ruined our family he treated you like a son, he was like a father to all of us and you are going to ruin his career and most likely send him to jail!" by the end of her tirade she was in tears and had fallen to her knees and put her head in her hands and was full out sobbing. McGee went to step forward and console her but Tony saw him and shook his head at McGee to stop him then Tony bent down to Abby and took her into his arms and gave her a great big "Abby hug" , Abby hugged him back but kept on crying on his shoulder. Finally when she had cried herself out only then did Tony let her go, by this time Jenny had come down the back stairs and was standing watching at the back of the group, Tony walked Abby over to his old desk and sat her down in his chair then stood up taking a deep breath and said, "All right I am only going to say this one time so don't interrupt me and after I finish each of you can have three questions, got it, dam I feel like I am giving a press conference." He said to lighten the mood before he started with the explanation. Tony took a deep breath ran his hand over his face and through his hair and said, "Like you all know last week I was given a promotion to be the manager/SAC of the newly formed OSP on the east coast, the reasons I took this promotion, oh and I think you should also know that I turned down a promotion to be the SAC of the MCRT team in Rota Spain right after Gibbs got back from Mexico on his margarita siesta." He looked around at the looks on his ex-team members faces and saw disbelief and shame on most of them so he smiled because he was certain they remembered the things that they said and did to him in that time period. He then started again and said "yeah that's right this one isn't the first time I was offered a promotion, back on track, the reasons were, and you might not like me after I say these things but they need to be said. They are first starting with you Probie." McGee broke in and said, "what why me why do I have to be first." Tony silenced him with his best Gibbs stare and said "What did I say about interruptions?" He looked at each one of them and continued, "Probie when I was team leader you always thought that you were smarter than me and should have been put in charge and never followed my orders and did a half ass job on the paperwork I gave you, did you know McGee that I only gave you about half of the paperwork that a SFA is supposed to do but considering you didn't do a good job on the ones I did give you I guess that was a good thing. Oh and my favorite was when you said I didn't deserve my own team and was only a temporary team leader because Gibbs come back." He looked right at McGee and kept going, "when you told me that McGee that was the day that the director offered me my own team in Rota." When he saw McGee he had his head down and was staring at the floor in shame. Tony looked at the whole team and started again saying, "Ziva you also did a terrible job with your reports sometimes just not finishing them and also would not follow my orders in the field it's a wonder that nobody was killed, then you kept saying that Gibbs was a better leader and to face it." He glared at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes but the look on her face was one of shame and acceptance because she knew he was right. Tony looked down at Abby who was still sitting in his old chair she had a look of disbelief and awareness, Tony smiled at this thinking, 'now she gets it'. He sighed at her and said, "You Abby were the one that hurt me the most, remember when Gibbs first left that whole week I was over at your place holding you while you cried in my arms because Gibbs had abandoned us remember that. Then two weeks after I thought that you were going to be okay you start plastering pictures of Gibbs all over your lab including the screen savers for your computers, how do you think that made me feel, huh, then whenever I would come up with a plan of action you would either say Gibbs wouldn't do it like that and when I tried to either say good job Abs or kiss your forehead you would say you're not Gibbs only Gibbs gets to do that." Tony was slowly losing his temper and needed to calm down so he took a step back and took a few deep breaths and finally continued. Tony then looked at Abby who had stood up and had tears running down her face, he noticed Jenny behind the group and she smiled at him and nodded her head as if saying, 'I've got your back', he looked at each and every one of them and noticed the looks of shame and self loathing. Tony decided it was time to keep going, and said, "Then there was Gibbs himself and having me do all the probie work not treating me with the respect I deserved just like you guys, I was the team leader you are supposed to respect the chain of command, you of all people should understand that Ziva wasn't it you that told me we are given orders we might not like them but we follow them. Looking at her seeing her nod her head and sniffle, continuing he said, "Then there was all the put downs by all three of you, I can take a little banter but when it turns viscous like you guys did and that includes Gibbs you all never respected me always thought you were smarter than me because I didn't go to MIT, looking at McGee, well I have news for you all I have a higher IQ than McGee, that's right if any of you would have taken the time to read the qualifications for SFA you would see that. You really thought I got this job on just a phys. Ed. Degree, that's just sad. Yes I went to Ohio state on my basketball scholarship but after I had my knee blown out I threw myself into my studies and got interested in criminology and psychology, yeah that's right, Kate wasn't the only one that could profile. Another thing Kate knew about it, I let something slip one day and she called me on it and I told her the truth while we lie in bed that night. Yes we were in a relationship, it started right after I got the plague, when your brother killed her I wanted him dead more than Gibbs did, yeah you guys never did bother to look beneath the surface you just I was some dumb beat cop." Tony was losing his temper again and saw the look on Jenny's face so he stepped back and took another breath and looked at each person and saw McGee had a look of disbelief, he probably couldn't believe that Tony had a higher IQ than him. Ziva had a look of disbelief mixed with something else was that anger, probably mad I brought up her dead brother and Abby was just blank as if she was in shock. Jimmy stood in the back also because this summer him and Tony had gotten close so he knew all of this, Ducky on the other hand even though he had made up with Tony this was all news to him to he knew Anthony was smarter than he let on but to be a profiler also was incredible. Tony started speaking again and said, "We got off track a little bit, where was I, oh yeah, Gibbs, I don't know if any of you 3 have noticed Gibbs but his attitude has turned dark and mean, I don't mind the head slaps when it helps me focus or to defuse the tension in the room and protect you 2 (McGee & Ziva) from the wrath of Gibbs, but when those turn violent more like a punch to the back of the head, that's too much, I've had a headache for the past 2 weeks, now those are my reasons for leaving but if you want to know about why he's going to jail, just be here when me and Jenny get done with our meeting." Having said his peace Tony and Jenny set out up the stairs to her office leaving the team to their thoughts, as an afterthought Tony stopped and yelled down at the group and said, "Graduate class of 1986 Ohio State University" then kept on going into Jenny's office leaving them with their thoughts and questions. Jimmy stepped forward and said, "Now you know why he wanted to leave, this is a very good opportunity for him and all of you telling him he can't leave and not believing in him hurt him a lot you are supposed to be his family but you treated him like a piece of trash especially agent Gibbs the way he came back and just took over and you never respected him, Ziva do you remember that dinner party where you didn't invite Tony how do you think he felt after that, how would you feel? McGee, you always flaunting your MIT education in his face when he's smarter than you, Tony's life has always been an open book all you had to do was read the pages instead of looking at the pictures. Abby who always picked you up in the middle of the night at a party when have had too much to drink, McGee, Ziva who was it that taught you how to work a crime scene, sketch it, bag the evidence huh, it wasn't agent Gibbs it was Tony and look how you repay him, I'm ashamed of all three of you." When he was done he turned on his heel and went up to the break room leaving his friends in the bullpen. All 4 of them Ducky included just stared after Palmer dumbfounded by what he had just said but knew every word was true which made their hearts even heavier because of the way they had treated their former colleague. Up in Jenny's office her and Tony were having a very interesting conversation, Jenny's first question was, and "Tony was what you said about you and agent Todd true about you being in a relationship?" "Yeah Jenny it was it was only a couple of weeks but it's hard not to look back and just wonder what could have been. I know I kinda let them have it out there but it just makes me so angry that they would treat me that way." Jenny sighed and said, "I don't blame you one bit Tony they had it coming in my book so now they have 'seen the light' I hope things can be different." "Speaking of different Jenny I wanted to tell you that I have picked out the agents for both the A and B teams and for the team leader of the B-team, I think you will find this ironic, I choose E.J. Barrett leader of the MCRT in Rota Spain." Jenny just laughed at that and thought 'ironic indeed' and said, "Tony out of the five people's files I gave you I never would have dreamed that you would pick her." As she said that she wondered if Tony knew the truth about E.J. Tony had gotten quite close to Jenny while being team leader and could tell she was thinking about something and thought he knew what it was and said, "yes Jenny I know who she is. It was down to her and another guy, he was perfect on paper but I got this hinky feeling I don't know what it was it just seemed he was to perfect seemed like he was something out of a comic book or crime novel. See Jenny nobody is perfect so that's why I chose Barrett at least she had a reprimand against her, plus if I need to I squeeze the SECNAV for favors and funding, but the other guy didn't even have a parking ticket." Jenny had a gut feeling of her own about the man Tony was talking about; he was a CIA transfer and thought he could be a plant by one of the foreign intelligence agencies around the globe but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and asked, "Tony when do you think you will be able to work cases? " tony knew this question was coming and had his answer and replied to her , "just as soon as the agents arrive and oh, Jenny did you get that Intel analyst for L.A.'s OSP to come and be the head Intel Analyst?" "Yes Tony she will be here on Friday she just needs time to get her affairs in order and I see most of these agents are out here on the east coast, most seem like capable agents, I think that's enough shop talk for now but I am shooting for a week from today as the so called opening day for the east coast OSP. Now let's talk family business. I know that you are mad at them right now but they are still your family give them time, I think they know they screwed up and want to make it up to you. I'm not saying to make it easy on them in fact I want you to make it hard on them." When Jenny said that Tony was stunned to say the least and his face showed it, then his face broke out into a huge smile then he said, "Jenny I know I have to go down there and talk to them about Gibbs yet but I would consider it a huge favor if you would allow me to do a few things that would show them that they **have to** respect the chain of command and for their superiors." Jenny saw the evil sparkle in the eyes of Tony and quickly became suspicious, Tony saw this and just laughed then said, "Don't worry Jenny its nothing to bad. First I'd like to send both Ziva and McGee back to FLETC for 3 weeks for a refresher course, second I think Abby could use these three weeks to teach an assistant about forensics while being deprived of her music or her CAF-POW in that 3 week period, let her choose, and last let me choose a temporary team leader for one month after the 3 week period is over then you can chose a permanent team leader." Jenny just laughed and said, "Tony you have a devious mind, but I think I can accommodate those things and I'm guessing that you don't want them to know any of this is your idea?" "No I don't, this way they can learn to respect people better, and Ziva didn't go anyway, and this will help her in writing reports and McGee needs to learn there is more to investigating than computers. Abby has to learn to get along with other people now that Gibbs isn't here, but the taking away of her CAF-POW or music is just a little bit of a punishment. I am going to put them with a very strict SAC but I am going to have a word with him first, its James Wright, me and him have been friends since I started here he's a straight and narrow kinda guy he's the SAC up in Norfolk but he's retiring in 2 months so the timeline is perfect and since he is retiring he won't take any of their shit and is not afraid to write them up if they get out of line. If you are worried about cases he had a 90% closure rating here and at Norfolk, he is just what those two dolts need let them know he will only be there for a month so they won't quit or ask for a transfer after the month is up and James retires you can put in someone that would be a good fit with them." Jenny eyed him and said, "You just came up with that in your head didn't you? Well anyway it sounds like you have everything figured out, after you explain about Gibbs I'll let them know about the changes after you have left and if they try to blame you I will say it was me, okay?" Tony just nodded his head because he knew that they had gone over all business both professional and personal so it was time to go explain everything to his former team.

CHAPTER 9: EXPLANATION

While Tony and Jenny were having their meeting the team was holding one of their own, Ziva was the first to speak saying, "He is right about everything, while Gibbs was down in Mexico I kept saying that Gibbs was a better leader and to face those facts and I was also snitch to him the past couple of months when Gibbs finally came back." McGee was thinking back to when he told Tony he didn't even deserve his own team, but all along director Sheppard had offered him his own team in a plush assignment at Rota but he turned it down to stay with them and they had drove him away. Right after Tony and the director had went into her office Tim had jumped up and ran over to his computer to check the graduate class of Ohio State University for the year Tony had given them and was surprised to see a picture of Tony standing there in a group of 5, 2 women and 3 men all of them had graduated with honors in 3 different majors and below the picture it had said that all 5 had GPA scores of 4.0. Yes Tony did have a physical education degree but he also had a master in criminology and in psychology he was very close to having a PhD. Tim just couldn't believe this, Tony was smarter than him. Abby was thinking about what Tony had said about all of them treating him badly but then her mind would go back to Gibbs being in jail and thought shouldn't those things be canceled out now that her 'silver haired fox' was in metro lockup, she just would not let that go. She had heard Ziva's comment but didn't bother to correct her English, everything was Tony's fault is the way she saw because her Gibbs could do no wrong. Just then she saw Ziva look up and Tony was coming down the stairs with the director right behind him, now was when they would finally get an explanation for why Gibbs had been arrested and his career ruined. While walking down the stairs Tony could tell by the looks on everybody's faces that they were a little apprehensive about the explanation he was going to give them. McGee had a look of sheer disbelief because he had seen his college grades and degrees, Ziva did have a look of shame and acceptance, good he thought at least someone has realized the screwed up. Abby though still looked like the vampire women she claimed to be, it was like she blamed him for everything that's what it looked to him. Finally Tony and the director had reached the bullpen, Tony stopped and said, "Well I said I would give you an explanation as to why Gibbs is in jail and most likely will never work at another law enforcement agency again." He heard Abby's huge gasp and watched as she put her hands up to cover her mouth, Tim just looked like a lost puppy, and Ziva had a stoic look on her face but he could tell she was upset on the inside. "You all know Gibbs was arrested the other night for a variety of felonies and misdemeanors, but what you don't know is the circumstances that led up to that so here it is, I'll start with when you found out that I had a promotion and acted so badly like I didn't deserve it. After I left here I texted my girlfriend and told her the good news, yeah that's right I have a girlfriend, or should I say fiancé." Looking around he saw the looks of shock on their faces and just smirked and said, "But that is a story for another time, we're here to talk about Gibbs breaking the law. After I texted her she said she was already at my apt. fixing supper I got home, we ate and talked about the future and I proposed, she accepted and during a heavy make out session in celebration we both heard scrapping at the door to my apt. like someone was trying to pick the lock. We both heard it so I went to confront the intruder with Kat right behind me, next thing I know the door burst open and Gibbs comes charging and backs me into the corner yelling at me and saying who gave you permission to take a promotion and stuff like that then Kat comes up to him and yells at him 'who the hell do you think you are he doesn't need your permission to do anything and he's not your agent anymore'. Well Gibbs being Gibbs didn't like that too much and shoved her telling her to back off and she fell over and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table that's when I hit him and cuffed him then checked on Kat, called the police and an ambulance. I'll spare you the details but the police and ambulance arrived at the same time while the paramedics were working on her head wound, which was bleeding all over the place, she finally regained consciousness right as they were putting her on the stretcher and looked right at Gibbs and in front of everybody asked him why he had assaulted her, and that's a quote. That people is why Gibbs is in Metro jail." Abby was just shaking her head and whispering to herself "no, no, no, no," McGee just had a look of shock like he couldn't believe Gibbs would do something like that, Ziva she had a look of disappointment because it was something that her real father would do. Tony looked around again, took a deep breath while running his hand through his hair and said, "I promised you each 3 questions but the catch is if you don't like the answer you forfeit the rest of your questions, got it?" Nobody said anything, "I said got it!" and everyone stammered out a yes and yeah. He spoke up again and said "we will start with McGee, well come one Probie ask away." McGee thought for a second and asked, "What are all the charges filed against Gibbs?" "That's a good question probie and to be honest I don't truly know, I do know assault and battery was one breaking and entering another resisting arrest, trespassing there is a long list even if he pleads down on some of them he'll still probably do time because Kat had a grade 2 concussion and had 3 or 4 stitches in her head. Zi you're next." Ziva already knew what she was going to ask and said, "Since when have you had a girlfriend let alone a fiancé?" Tony thought whether or not he should answer but decided that there was no harm in it. He sighed and said, "Well it started about seven and a half years ago I met a beautiful college senior who had just enlisted in the Navy to help pay off her student loans, her and I have had an open relationship since considering her job in the Navy but she recently retired and got a job as an analyst here in D.C. We had always talked about settling down after her navy career was over so the other day we made it official, we are even looking to buy a house some place close to where we both work." He added glancing at Jenny, and then looked at Abby knowing what was coming and said, "your turn Abs, and remember one question." Abby thought for a second and said in monotone voice, "How could you do this to Gibbs Tony?" Everyone's eyes turned toward him, he could feel the tension in the air it was so thick, he finally answered, and "Abby do you believe anybody is above the law? Well they aren't and that includes Gibbs he broke into my apt. and hurt my fiancé Abby I don't care if the pope did it if you hurt someone I love I am going to take you down **HARD**! He broke the law Abby if we show any favoritism that makes us all look like a bunch of hypocrites, we are law enforcement officers, not law breaking officers and he did. He had no right to come to my place and yell at me in the first place the promotion is a great step in my career. You can't see that Abby, Ziva and McGee don't think I deserve it because they think they are smarter and better than me so doesn't this prove all of you wrong, you know I at one time thought that you guys all three of you were my family. Probie you were the younger brother I never had and Ziva you were like a twin because of all our bantering you gave as good as you got. Abby I always thought you were my little sister but I guess for that I was wrong. Q and A is over." Then he turned around and walked off towards the men's restroom leaving a sobbing Abby a distraught McGee and a crying Ziva. Ziva broke out of her thoughts and went after him, when she opened the door and had locked it she saw Tony sitting on the floor with his back against the wall with silent tears running down his face, she took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her own eyes then sat down beside him and said, "you were right Tony I treated you badly there is no reason when Gibbs left we were all hurt and took it out on you we didn't stop to realize that maybe you were hurting as well, for me it was like something my real father would do so I was angry it's not that I didn't think you could do it Tony it's just that we were all set in Gibbs ways. I have no excuse I just want to say congratulations for both getting a promotion and engaged. You were a good leader here Tony and will be at your new job, Tony I hope that in time we can be friends again and am sorry for the things that have happened in the last 4 months. Tony I am happy for you and am sorry for what happened with Gibbs over the weekend and you were right about that to us being law enforcement officers, which is why I did not ask a question pertaining to the incident." Ziva was very close to sobbing now and so was Tony but he was also thinking that 'finally someone gets what has happened these past months maybe I can forgive her but the others they will have to come to me' then said, "Ziva it will take a little time but yes I think we can get back to being the close friends we were before." Then he reached over to her and enveloped her in a hug as they cried in each other's arms. Out in the bullpen McGee sat at his desk just staring into space while Abby sat at Tony's old desk with her arms crossed on it and her head on her arms sobbing uncontrollably. Jenny had been standing there for quite a while and finally stepped forward and cleared her throat to get the pairs' attention, when she was sure she had it she said, "Abby, starting next Monday you will be teaching forensics to a new asst. for three weeks and you will have to give up one of two things for the same period of time they are either CAF-POW or your music. Agent McGee also starting next Monday you are to report to FLETC for a three week refresher course on nothing more than physical evidence no computers and you may not take one with you the only kind of technology you can take is a cell phone that is used solely for talking no texting no smart phone emails etc." Just at that moment Ziva and Tony walked back into the bullpen and Jenny continued, "Ziva next Monday you are to report to FLETC with agent McGee only you will be working on writing reports correctly and computer skills, after the 3 weeks at FLETC and Abby has finished teaching her asst. you will be assigned a new team leader, his name is James Wright he's the SAC up in Norfolk and will be retiring soon he wants to be closer to home. After he retires we will get a SAC that is a better fit for you guys, you do realize why I am doing this right? The reason is so that when the new team leader comes in you will respect him and the chain of command, that will be all and Abby I need you to choose which one you would rather give up for 3 weeks." Abby looked at her with hatred in her eyes and said, "CAF-POW" and stormed off to her lab. Ziva looked at the director and said, "Jen what is this about why are we going back to the academy?" Jenny replied, "Ziva, McGee it has come to my attention that both of you need to work on certain skills while investigating because your new team leader won't be available for three weeks I thought this would be a good time for you two to brush up on them. I was going to send each one of you separately but now because of this mess I just thought both of you going together would be easier. Today was the orientation if you hurry you could catch your flight that leaves at 2:30 and its 12:47 now so you better hurry home to pack." All the time Jenny was giving the trio their orders he stood there with a mask of surprise on his face but on the inside he was jumping for joy because Jen had taken all the blame and still followed through with his plan. Tony would never forget the look that probie had on his face when Jenny had told him he would have to go 3 weeks without any technology, Tim looked green in the face and almost like he was going to have a panic attack. Ziva just had a look of acceptance on her face and after seeing Abby storm off he was sure she was just pissed. He had decided to go down and try to talk to Abby one more time before going home because now that he had all of his agents and Intel analysts chosen all he had to wait was for next Monday to start work at the new OSP.

CHAPTER 10: THE HOUSE, FIRST DAY AT WORK

While Tony was at his meeting with the director and Tony's ex-teammates Kat was at Tony's apartment looking through web sites for a house that they could move into and call home. After two and half hours of surfing real estate sites she found a house that was close to the navy yard and not too far from Tony's new work place at the old high school. The house had a big front yard and a fenced in back yard with an in ground pool and Jacuzzi, Tony will love that she thought, it had a two car garage and a furnished basement. The inside of the house itself was huge it 5 bedrooms, 4 upstairs and one downstairs, 3 ½ bathrooms not including the huge open bathroom in the master bedroom. The living room was big enough for Tony's baby grand piano he keeps in storage, the kitchen had everything including an island in the center where the sink was she loved that and every appliance was state of the art, the whole house was perfect. The only problem was the price the owners wanted $450,000 for it, she loved the house and knew Tony would to but where would they get the money. While she was stressing out in the bedroom she didn't hear Tony come into the apartment and come looking for her, he stopped at the door to the bedroom and watched her she seemed upset about something so he cleared his throat to get her attention. When he did this she was startled and jumped shrieking, when she saw it was him she glared at him while he was doubled over laughing at her and then she said, "so you think that's funny do you well just for that you don't get sex tonight." That got his attention and he was stammering and trying to apologize at the same time which caused her to start laughing then he said, "I guess that makes even then doesn't it." Kat just gave him a sly smile and motioned him over to the bed and for him to sit next to her so he could see the computer and the house she found. He was curious as to what she wanted at first he thought they were going to have make up sex but then saw the computer then he put 2 and 2 together and realized all morning Kat must have been house hunting on the real estate web sites and had probably found one so he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kat and waited for her to show him the house. When he sat down next to her he glanced at the screen and said, "Ok" Kat looked at him like he was crazy and said, "What you didn't even look at it, how do you know it's not a shack in the middle of the desert and you didn't even look at the price I mean how are we going to afford that?" Tony just laughed a little and said, "Calm down, remember when I said my dad disowned me, well he did but on my mom's side of the family they are stinking rich and she left me a trust fund that had 25 million pounds when I last checked 3 years ago, plus remember when my uncle Clive died, and I said he didn't leave me anything well I down played that so nobody would just like me for my money, he left me half of his estate and 3 houses around the world plus a vineyard in the south of France so I think we can afford that house there. Another thing any house that makes you happy makes me happy that's also why I didn't need to look at closely." Kat just sat there with her mouth wide open and her eyes as big as saucers, when Tony saw this he laughed and said, "Close your mouth you are catching flies, did I surprise you a little bit?" when he said it he sounded kind of sheepish, this snapped Kat out of her trance reached over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I don't care if you have all the money in the world or are as poor as a dirt farmer I will still love you for you." After hearing this it made his heart flutter and he reached over and put the computer on the floor then grabbed Kat and gave her the most passionate kiss his whole body could muster and after breaking the kiss for lack of oxygen he had to hold Kat up or she would have fallen over she was so weak in the knees, then he said, "I love you to and if that is the house you want we'll get it okay?" All Kat could do was nod her head and go uh-huh because she had yet to regain her voice from Tony's kiss. Tony chuckled and left the bedroom to go and make supper they needed to celebrate so he was going to make his 'world famous chicken alfredo ala Dinozzo' and maybe drink some wine then hopefully some night time extracurricular activities. Just as he was putting everything on to cook Kat sauntered out of the bedroom with an all but see through skimpy night gown that was red in color and lace around the edges when Tony leaned up from putting the chicken in the oven he saw Kat and he could have swore that his jaw had hit the floor and that he was drooling like a little baby. Kat walked up to him and purred in a seductive way, "You like" taking her hands and moving them up and down her sides and she looked at Tony and glanced at his crotch briefly and could tell he did by the considerable bulge in his sweatpants that he had changed into earlier, then she walked over turned off all the food and took his chin and said, "close your mouth or you will catch flies." This brought him out of his dream world and he chuckled and said, "You look stunning," and glanced down and finished, "and sexy as hell as you can probably tell." She just giggled and made a come here motion with her index finger while backing into the bedroom, all Tony could do was nod his head and follow. After several hours of pre-mature celebrating of their new house Tony snuck out into the kitchen to find something to eat and allowing himself to have some time to think about what had happened the past 4 or 5 days. First Kat had come back to D.C. and convinced him to leave Gibbs team for his own safety. Second he left Gibbs' team because of a promotion to operations manager and SAC of the new OSP; third he had gotten engaged to Kat and then Gibbs had hurt her all in the same night; fourth because he had hurt Kat Gibbs had thrown away his career and actually Tony wasn't in the least bit sympathetic. Last he and Kat had bought a new home, yes it was home because that is because the house was more than that is was a part of their future together. While he was thinking all of this thoughts of Gibbs came back to him, he sort of felt guilty for not visiting Gibbs and made a not to go see him and maybe talk to him about why he did what he did. Taking a drink of the glass of water that he had gotten and thinking about Gibbs had not alerted him to the very feminine presence that suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and softly kissing his bare back sending goose bumps and pleasurable chills from the electricity it was sending throughout his body, he immediately knew it was Kat, he whirled around and quickly planted a kiss on her that left her out of breath and turned her legs to jelly, if she hadn't have been leaning on the counter she was sure she would have fallen over. Tony noticed this and scooped up Kat bridal style and carried her into the bedroom for round 2 of the night's festivities.

CHAPTER 11: ACCEPTANCE

While his team had been thinking about what to do about getting him out of jail Gibbs was finally coming to terms with everything that had happened over the past week and more. Jenny had visited him the other day and explained what was happening with Abby, Ziva and McGee at first he argued that they didn't need to go to FLETC and Abby didn't need an asst. but the more that he thought back to the way they had treated Tony and he didn't do anything to stop it plus his own actions at work finally came together. Gibbs was also mulling over what had happened that night at Tony's apartment, he didn't know what had come over him he was angry that Tony ad a promotion and didn't tell him about or wanting off the team but looking back he couldn't blame him. Tony was at one time like a son to him but he had destroyed that when he had hurt the woman that Tony was engaged to, this was something new that Jenny had told him, he just couldn't help the shame he was feeling for that. He was also aware that because of his actions his career at NCIS was over and most likely any other agency when they got wind of this, but he could live with that but he was more worried about what his team would think of him now he knew Tony probably hated him but he still wished he could make it right. Then there was McGee he would be in a state of shock, Ziva would be disappointed because she would be comparing him to her real father, Eli. Next there would be Abby; he knew that no matter what happened that Abby would believe that he didn't do anything wrong, she had blinders on when it came to him. Jenny was probably the strongest of the bunch but had told him there was nothing that she could do because the case against him was almost a slam dunk and the repercussions against NCIS would be too great if they showed favoritism. Palmer would just stay out of it but he had noticed that he and Tony had become close since he got back from Mexico. Ducky, one of Gibbs' oldest friends would be very disappointed in him even though he was a close friend he wouldn't go against the letter of the law. While Gibbs sat in his cell deep in his thoughts about the Team and his predicament Tony walk into the detention center and came to a stop in front of Gibbs' cell and said, "Isn't it cozy in there Gibbs?" which cause Gibbs to look up and sneer at him. Tony continued on and said, "What the hell happened to you Gibbs, what you have to say for yourself?" Gibbs stood up from his bunk walked over to bars and said, "To tell you the truth I don't know?" Tony glared at him and said, "You don't know, you don't know my god Gibbs you put Kat in the hospital with a grade two concussion and you don't know?!" Tony ran his hand over his face and sighed then spoke again, "Gibbs, you do know you are going to lose your job and probably go to jail right?" Gibbs took a breath knowing Tony was right, and said "Dinozzo I know all that but I did want to say I am sorry for that night." He left it at that and went and sat back down on his bunk, but that wasn't good enough for Tony so he fired back saying, "That's it, that's all you have to say, talk about self centered, egotistical stuck up people, I know you Gibbs and the only reason you said that was for my sake, you didn't mean it and you never will, that's why I'm gonna make sure they throw the book at you and put you in gen-pop, see you in about 10 years or so." Before he could leave Gibbs jumped off the bunk and lunged toward Tony on the other side of the bars when he got one arm though the bars and had grabbed Tony's forearm and tried to twist it but Tony was expecting something and grabbed Gibbs' hand and gave him a thumb tap and said, "assaulting a federal agent add 10 more years to your total, really Gibbs what happened to you?" Then Tony let go of Gibbs' hand and walked away listening to the man swear and threaten him.

CHAPTER 11: TEACHING, SCHOOL

Abby had 3 assistants in her lab that she was to teach about forensics, all three had the same degrees as her but no training, she didn't really want to know their name so she just gave them a number. She glanced at the open door to her lab and saw the sign that said NO CAF-POW OR YOU WILL BE FIRED!, the sign was for her or anybody else that tried to sneak her one while checking the other teams evidence. Abby didn't even have Ziva or McGee because they had been shipped off to FLETC for the 3 week period she was banned from her favorite drink and had to teach these 'stupid assistants' all about forensics and evidence. McGee had told her that he might go crazy in those 3 weeks because he wasn't allowed a computer video game or even a smart phone because all of his training was going to be with physical evidence and how to follow leads using CI's and contacts. McGee had almost quit but decided against it because it was only three weeks and then he would be the SFA of the lead MCRT of D.C. for NCIS. (OR SO HE THOUGHT) Ziva on the other hand took her 'punishment' in stride because she knew she deserved it plus she also knew she could use the practice in writing her reports. She was still hoping that Tony and she could somehow still be friends she knew she had treated him badly and felt ashamed for it. Ziva had apologized profusely to Tony he had accepted her apology because he could tell that she meant it but he had told her it would take time, then she had congratulated him on his engagement and he had smiled and she thought that was a good start. The bad news was that all three of them had heard that Gibbs had threatened Tony and tried to assault him in the jail when Tony went to confront him, which would only add more time to his sentence. They had also heard that the trial would start the day that they got back from FLETC. While Tony's ex-teammates were re-learning how to be agents Tony had met with the agents of his own at the new OSP. He had called a meeting of the top people in their field, it was only the three of them, first was his SAC of his B-team Erica Jane (E.J.) Barrett second was the head analyst Jenny had gotten from the L.A. OSP, Nell Jones. Barrett was a pretty blonde about five foot five and weighed around 115lbs and it appeared to be all muscle, she wasn't physically intimidating but she didn't back down, spoke her mind and didn't take shit off anyone. Nell was almost completely different she was five feet tall, if that, and weighed around 100lbs, she had dark red hair, and was kind of timid and shy but if you tried to one up her about the intelligence gathering or her computers because she would bark at you like a junkyard dog, also another thing Tony liked about her was that she had been to FLETC so she could carry a gun and go into the field if they were press for agents. The meeting was just a get together and get to know one another or just plain hang out, Tony had brought 2 six packs of _Dos Equis_ Mexican beer and asked the women to bring sandwiches and chips. The beginning of the meeting was a little awkward but with a few jokes from Tony everything loosened up, finally Nell asked the first serious question, "Tony how come you picked me to be your head Intel analyst?" Tony was ready for these types of questions though, and said, "I'll tell both of you why I wanted you to be here at the east coast OSP, starting with you Nell, I've read your file and know things that wouldn't normally stick out, as he stared at her and she nodded, but also you have been out in L.A. and have worked with them and know what to expect, you have experience plus you kick ass with computers and agent McGee when he was out there for a case said there were 2 world class analysts so I didn't think L.A. wound mind if I poached one, you are good Nell and you don't waste good, does that answer your question?" Nell slowly nods her head while smiling, then Tony looks over at E.J. and gives her a predatory smile which makes he form a lump but when she saw that smile she thought uh-oh even though not much intimidated her that look gave her chills, it was a smile that said 'I know' all she could do was nod her head slightly and only once. Tony then said, "E.J. me and you have a bond you don't even know about, your job as SAC of Rota was originally supposed to be mine." E.J.'s eyes got as big as saucers while he nodded and continued, "but that is not why I brought you in, it's because you have experience undercover and your test numbers are off the chart you are good just like Nell but you are good in another whole area that's why you are in charge of the B-team and when I am not here you will be the one in charge. This is not a demotion it's a promotion E.J. because like L.A. covers the whole west coast we here cover the whole east coast, do you understand?" She nodded her head again, but Tony pushed a little and said again, "I said do you understand?" and then she said in a not to happy way, "Yes sir I understand sir." Tony laughed which confused both women and said, "No worries Barrett I just always wanted to do that to someone." He kept laughing and then both women joined in and were laughing till their eyes were watering. He finally told them to go home and get some rest because the following Monday they were going to start cases. After the first week and a half of FLETC Ziva really understood about why she was there to learn about the correct way to write a report, but what she didn't understand was that there was so many reports some of them she had never seen before. She was determined to finish the courses given to her just so that she could show Tony that she learned from her mistakes and try to salvage their friendship. McGee was just the opposite he had his issued cell phone and had tried to sneak in his smart phone but had it confiscated at the front gate. He was going stir crazy whenever he time to himself although during his classes he was learning more about the importance of physical evidence instead of just a computer. McGee called Abby once a day (because that was all he was allowed was one call) and most of the time on the phone he would complain about everything he was going through. Abby was slowly going crazy because of the 3 assistants she was training and for the lack of CAF-POW, she didn't like the feeling that one of them was going to replace her, she was still mad at Tony for Gibbs being in jail and the director for sending McGee and Ziva back to FLETC but from the conversations with Ziva she was learning a lot about how to write the reports correctly. Abby didn't want to hear this she wanted to have another ally against Tony but it appeared Ziva was on Tony's side and Abby hated that. McGee called her at noon everyday and all he did was complain about how bad it was there because he didn't have a computer and all the classes were about physical evidence, all they had to do was make it through another week and a half.

CHAPTER 12: THE DATE, TRIAL & FORGIVNESS

Kat had come back to work the following week because she had spoken with the director and even though she had just started Jenny had given her a week off to let the dust settle at NCIS because by then everyone had heard the rumors of how agent Gibbs had attacked and assaulted her. The bad thing was that the day of the trial was right around the corner and she hated to admit it but she was scared because it was the trial of the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he had a lot of people that owed him favors over the years, but she was determined to see it through. Tony and her had talked about it and came to the conclusion that he couldn't just get away with what he did if they let him off the hook they would be hypocrites because they both worked for a law enforcement agency and nobody is above the law. They had found out that if he was guilty of his charges he would most likely be put in prison for 25 years but if he plead out it would be 15, they also found out that a Ms. M. Allison Hart was the defending attorney and had advised him to plead out but he refused still believing he had done nothing wrong and also because of rule 6 "never say you are sorry it's a sign of weakness", in other words he was being stubborn. After Kat did go back to work there were people that would stare and then there were the whispers she pretended not to hear, Kat wasn't a person who let what other people bother her but she was worried about the trial itself. Tony had been watching Kat ever since she came home from the first day back at work and she seemed a bit stressed and with each day going by and getting closer to the trial it just got worse. Finally on the day before the trial he decided he needed to do something so when he got home from work and found her just finishing dinner he went up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the back of her neck, which made her shiver and said, in a serious tone, "Kat we need to talk", and led her to the living room of their new house and sat her down on the couch. Tony looked her straight in the eye with all the love he could put forth and said, "I know you have been stressed lately but I think we should pick a date for the wedding." Kat had thought that she was going to get a lecture about the upcoming trial the next day but then realized that this was Tony's way of getting her mind off of it. She chuckled a little and said, "Thanks hero you always know what to say and to answer your question I want to have the wedding as soon as possible but I still want to walk down the aisle and get married in a white dress but just very soon because I have waited years to become Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo." This put a bright smile on Tony's face he leaned in and kissed her gently and backed up and said, "We still need a date for the wedding sweetie." Since it was the middle of May she thought that she would want a summer wedding so she thought that the first weekend in July on that Saturday which was the 3rd would be a good day if they could make all of the arraignments by then. "I think that the 3rd of July is the day I want to get married to you hero." She purred seductively to Tony and he said with a light chuckle, "geez woman when you said as soon as possible you weren't kidding, but if that is when you want it that is fine with me. The only thing I am worried about is which of my old team I want to invite, of Jimmy, Ducky and Jenny I don't think Abby or McGoo but Ziva and I talked a little bit and I think she has come to her senses and realizes she made a mistake and went to FLETC without any argument and from the reports there I guess she is excelling at what she was sent there for so yes I think we should invite Ziva." Tony told her, he then said, "I know this is off the subject a little but I also got reports about how Abby and Probie are doing with their so called punishments, want to hear them, good cause I'm going to tell you anyway. McGee is having a very hard time; he's lost without a keyboard in front of him that's why I didn't want to make him a SFA. Abby is not doing any better without her CAF-POW's plus she feels threatened by the students she's teaching and from what Jenny told me she's not teaching them very well. If Jenny doesn't like her progress I then maybe one of them will replace her. McGee thinks he is irreplaceable but I did some research on my own and looked up other recruits in FLETC and there are several there that look more promising than him so if he doesn't watch his 6 he might find himself transfer to CYBER-CRIMES. Well that is enough shop talk for tonight I'm hungry for desert but not the kind that needs to be cooked." He looked at her suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Kat just laughed and said, "When aren't you in the mood for desert?" They slowly made their way to the bedroom to celebrate setting a date for the wedding. The next day was the first day of Gibbs' trial, Jenny ordered everyone that was on Gibbs' team at the time of the assault to attend every proceeding, this also included Abby, Ducky and Jimmy, Jenny said she would try to make it to as many as she could but because she is the director of a major law enforcement agency it would be hard at times. There was mixed feelings when Tony and Kat walked into the courtroom and sat down on the side of the prosecution and everyone else on the defendant's side. Tony looked over at each one to see the look on their faces, he saw Jenny first and she just had a look of disappoint towards Gibbs and a small smile towards him and Kat that said to him she didn't blame him for anything that would happen to Gibbs. Ducky and Jimmy had just about the same looks except Jimmy seemed more happy and Tony thought that it was aimed towards him and Kat like he was happy for them for the upcoming wedding. McGee just had a bewildered look on his face that told Tony that he still couldn't believe Gibbs would do something like this and then there was Abby, his ex-surrogate sister she had seen him looking at the others he could see the fire of hatred and sadness because she was still blaming him and Kat for doing this to her 'silver haired fox'. The next moment the bailiff walked in and had them all rise as the judge entered then told them to be seated then the first question he asked was, "how does the defendant plead?" Gibbs then stood up and said, "Why do I need to plead, I didn't do anything wrong!" The judge great, thought the judge whose name was Jonas Sampson, and finally said, "I'll take that as a not guilty then all right let's get this show on the road. Bailiff what are the charges against the defendant?" The bailiff stepped forward and read off the list of charges against Gibbs and Abby gasped with disbelief and tears silently rolled down her cheeks, because she added up the total amount of years he could be convicted for and came up with 20years if convicted on all counts. She had tried to talk sense to Gibbs to take the deal and had no luck because he was as pigheaded as ever still believing he hadn't done anything wrong. Abby had read the police report the day before and was starting to see the light of what Gibbs had done, she looked over at Kat and you could see the small scar in the edge of her hairline that was proof enough that Gibbs was going to jail and it was killing her she just felt numb inside. Ziva sat with a ram rod straight back with her hands in her lap and a stoic look on her face as her eyes wondered back and forth from Tony and Gibbs and realized that Tony really was the best of both of them Gibbs had his rules but some of them were controlling and the thing was that Gibbs himself sometimes didn't follow the rules. Tony on the other hand had several rules but nothing like Gibbs' 50 and Tony radiated confidence at the moment but with Gibbs you could see the doubt start to creep through that thick skull of his and start to realize he was going to jail for a long time. Ziva at that moment made a decision, she got up from her team members sitting behind Gibbs and walked over to the row of seats Tony and Kat were sitting in and walked up to Tony and asked, "is this seat taken?" motioning to the seat next to Tony with Kat sitting on the other side of him. Tony looked up at Ziva and stared into her eyes trying to gauge why she was coming over to sit with him and Kat at Gibbs' trial. What he saw was shame and acceptance but no malice at all so he said, "No its not are you sure you want to sit there?" Ziva just nodded her head and sat down next to Tony. Then a light bulb went off in Tony's head and he thought this is Ziva's way of showing her support for me and Kat. He looked over at the other ex-teammates and watched as Jimmy got up and came and sat next to Ziva and he was followed by Jenny then Ducky, as he looked at Abby and McGee Abby just shook her head as did Tim, Tony nodded his head to the two ex-friends and realized that the final string had been cut between those 2 and him Kat, Ziva, Jimmy, Jenny and Ducky. Kat was the first witness to be called up to the stand and she retold the story of what had happened that night Tony was next his story was almost identical to Kats except he added that when Gibbs broke in they were in the process of celebrating his and Kat's engagement. This was news to Ziva, Ducky, Abby, Tim and even Gibbs, they were all shocked and that was the point, it painted Gibbs as an even darker person. Tony and Kat were the only 2 witnesses to take the stand for the prosecution but the defense pulled a fast one and for their first witness they call one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs took the stand and the defense asked him questions about his record at NCIS and the marines and how many lives he had saved, just as it was going to be the prosecution's turn Tony got the attention of the D.A. and said one word 'RECESS' so the D.A. asked for a recess and went and found Tony in a conference room where Tony gave him a few pointers on how to take down Gibbs. When everyone got back into the courtroom and seated the D.A.'s first question was,"Mr. Gibbs, are you sorry for what you did that night?" Everyone in the courtroom looked at Gibbs and could see him grinding his teeth at the question and finally made up his mind and smiled an evil smile that nobody on his team had ever seen and said," NO!" The courtroom erupted with gasps from most of the women in the place including Abby, Ziva and Jenny they couldn't believe what they were hearing and then they heard Gibbs continue saying, "I still stand by what I said and done because Tony was a part of my team and they follow my rules and I didn't give him permission to take a promotion and was going to tell him to not take it and then I broke into his apartment and she, waving towards Kat, got in my way so I shoved her into the coffee table and I'm not sorry I did it." The defense knew there was nothing that they could do at this point so they rested and it took the jury all of 5 minutes to find Gibbs guilty on all counts and a recommendation for the maximum penalty on all counts. When the judge read the decision, Gibbs lunged towards Tony and Kat but Tony took him down with a punch to the kidney and rabbit punch to the temple and Gibbs was out like a light after dragging him down to a holding cell and order had been restored the judge read the sentencing of Gibbs in absentia was the maximum of twenty years and an extra five for the attempt in the courtroom so Gibbs was going to jail for a total of 25 years. Abby burst out crying with McGee consoling her everyone else was in a daze and very saddened to see that their one time friend, mentor, and father had fallen so far. Tony and Kat walked out of the building and he saw Ziva walking toward her car he looked at Kat and she understood what he needed to do so she nodded her head, Tony smiled and ran off to talk to Ziva. While running up to Ziva Tony yelled, "Ziva wait up a minute we need to talk." Ziva heard Tony holler her name so she stopped and turned around slowly and put a sad smile on her face and waited for him as he jogged up to her. Tony walked up to Ziva and said, "Ziva I know these past few weeks have been hard on you but I think you handled it well, I know you saw Gibbs as a second father but I'm going to tell you what I told Jenny at the beginning. We are law enforcement officers if we let someone slide then that makes us hypocrites, do you understand what I am trying to say? Another thing I'd like to say is thank you for the show of support in there, it took a lot of guts, I also think you have seen your mistake in this mess unlike Abby and McGee but what I'm trying to say is that one of the agents that was supposed to take a position on my A-team died in a shootout at a drug bust 2 days ago and I'm offering you that spot."Ziva's eyes got big as saucers because she couldn't believe Tony was offering her a job at the new OSP even after the way she had treated him when he was in charge of the team when Gibbs was in Mexico. They had become good friends during this time but then Gibbs came back and everything they had went to shit because MOSAAD thought they were sleeping together and threatened his life, maybe it was time to tell him that's why she went to Gibbs instead of him. Finally she got over the surprise and shock of the offer and said, "You want me to be on your new OSP team, but why?" Tony smirked then answered, "Zi I may not be a big fan of Gibbs right but some of his rules do come into play like number 5 don't waste good, and Ziva you are good you have come a long way since the first day you walked into our lives and turn out to be a very good investigator instead of an assassin, you have left that part of yourself in Israel and I'm proud of you for that and since team Gibbs seems to be falling apart I thought you would fit right in." Ziva was still a little shocked when she found her voice again she said, "I would very much like to come to work for you in OSP but what will Jenny say, I mean I am supposed to be on a team at NCIS…" Tony cut her off and said, "Zi you will be on a team but it will be my team this time and you had your 1 chance so if I give an order you follow it ok and don't worry I'll talk to Jenny tomorrow and then have you transferred from the MCRT to OSP. One more thing Zi I just want to say thank you from both me and Kat for what you did back in the courtroom and you show of support it was the first step and it showed me who my true friends really are so thanks. Zi, I know you think it was some sort of punishment to be sent to FLETC with the job of learning to do reports correctly but it was also to help you, do you understand what I am trying to say? I know McGee had a rough time there for those 3 weeks but I also know you excelled and for that I am proud of you. Tim he was in the lower 25% in what he had to learn and I heard that Jenny might send him back in a couple of weeks until he can understand that you can't solve all crimes with a computer. I also heard that Abby did a terrible job teaching her students and all 3 of them complained to the director about it and now she is on thin ice with her job here." He took a deep breath and then sighed and continued, "Ziva I'm telling you this because you stepped up and didn't whine like a 2year old and that shows me a great deal and also for what you did in the court room, it told me that you learned your lesson and to be cliché, 'you can't judge a book by its cover', thank you Ziva." Tony then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek then hugged her and turned around and walked back to where Kat was standing next to his car they got in and left to go back to their new home. Ziva stood there next to her car thinking about all that Tony had said to her and it hit home but in a good way it made her feel good about herself in long time and to top it off Tony wanted her to come and work for him in the new OSP, this thought excited her so she got in her car and drove straight to the navy yard and packed up her desk and her gym locker and then drove home. When she got home she took out her cell and dialed Tony's number after five rings Tony answered and said, "This had better be important." Ziva then said to him, "Tony I am sorry if I interrupted your umm … exercising but I had to talk to you." Upon hearing Ziva's voice on the other end of the phone Tony lost his grumpy attitude and said, "Ziva if this is about ear..." but she cut him and went on to say, "Tony I am very grateful for your offer and I am going to take you up on it I will report to you at the new OSP building on Monday after I go and talk to the director in the morning. Tony I also wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for me even though I treated you badly at times and yes you are right you cannot judge a book by its cover, I do have one question for you though Tony. Do you really have a higher IQ than McGee?" Tony laughed at this and said back to her. "Yes Ziva I do, he thinks he is all high and mighty because he went to MIT but what he doesn't know is that when I told him and you that I had a degree in phys. Ed. I purposely left out that I also had a degree in psychology and criminology, speak 4 languages and am close to my 5th, Hebrew, so yes to your answer Ziva. Ziva I can hear your jaw drop to the floor through the phone." Ziva didn't know what to think to this Tony knew Hebrew and all of those other languages and degrees made her head spin had he understood everything that she said on the phone to her contacts and close friends. Then when he started to speak again to her saying, "Ziva I know what you are thinking right now about me understanding what you were saying to everyone while one the phone to them. Ziva let me say this I didn't listen to whole conversations and I only started to learn it about 4 and a half months ago but I do understand it better than I speak it, but I would never intrude on your privacy," she snorted and he added, "okay maybe I would a little bit but it wouldn't be malicious" he chuckled and she finally said, "Tony, I don't want there to be any secrets between us if I am going to work for you so could we meet for lunch tomorrow just you and me because I have to tell you something." This caught his attention and he got serious and said, "Zi whatever it will be I will not judge you in fact I applaud you for coming forward and I feel special that you trust me this much with a secret in fact I will tell you another one of mine tomorrow at lunch at 11:30 at the diner on east 16th street does that sound all right?" "Yes Tony that is fine we have a lot to talk about, say hi to that lovely fiancé of yours and you may resume uh… exercising." She said and Tony laughed into the phone and said, "Thanks Zi and oh we have set a date for the 3rd of July which is coming up quick, I just wanted to let you know so you can keep that date open because you are invited to the wedding and before you ask no McGoo and the queen of the night are not invited everyone else is though, so just a heads up, well I'll see tomorrow at 11:30 bye Zi." Then he hung up, but Tony had a first just after that Kat had called him back into the bedroom, because he forgot it in the living room when he got home, and Tony's mind was racing so he told Kat he would be in later, he just couldn't place what Ziva would want to tell him. After about a half an hour of wracking his brain he decided to go back to bed. Kat was still up but she had an angry look on her face and Tony knew he was in trouble so he said, "You know that was a first for me, turning down sex from a beautiful, sexy, hot gorgeous woman that I am totally in love with." He knew he was in deep because the look on Kat's face never wavered so he decided to just be honest and said, "Okay I know I'm in trouble but that was Ziva on the phone she wanted to thank me and right before she hung up she told me that she didn't want to have anymore secrets and had a huge one so we set up a lunch date for tomorrow and for the past half hour I've been trying to figure out what it is, but I really am sorry but I know how I can turn that frown upside down," as he slowly slid down the bed in between Kat's legs and started to pleasure her. Kat said in between gasps and pants, "if… you think… that this… gets you… out of the… doghouse… oh god… you are…. absolutely… correct oh god Tony!" Tony and Kat then continued to make love over the next few hours and then fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

CHAPTER 13: SECRETS & FIGHTS

The following day at exactly 11:30 Tony walked into the diner and looked around spotting Ziva sitting in a booth in the corner drinking a diet coke, she watches him walk over to her and sit down in the booth and she says, "Tony I really do appreciate all that you have done for me regardless of what I have done in the past." Before she can continue Tony holds up his hand so she knows not to continue and says, "Ziva the past is the past I just want to forget it and look to the future, so apology accepted, now let's eat and save the heavy talk for afterwards." Ziva nods her head, waves over the waitress and orders a Philly-cheese steak and fries, the very same sandwich Tony himself had introduced her to and had become her favorite. Tony had a double cheeseburger with everything but onions and fries and a root beer, by the time the food arrived they had slipped back into the regular routine of their own version of bickering and bantering, Ziva was the first to realize this when she had just finished her meal and froze for just a second, but Tony had seen it and then he to realized what had happened. When it hit him a huge smile spread across his face because Ziva was also smiling and he thought to himself 'everything is going to okay between us' then finished his lunch. Ziva seemed to be mulling over something in her head Tony thought which made him worry then he thought 'if it's as bad as she is acting maybe we could go back to my new place for some privacy and I could show her the house since Kat went shopping today'. Tony then said that to Ziva and she agreed so he gave her his new address with instructions not to give it to anybody. When they arrived Ziva came walking up to Tony with a bewildered look on her face that told Tony she was very impressed with his and Kat's house, he walked over to her and asked if she wanted a tour and all Ziva could do was nod. After a tour of their huge home Tony led Ziva into the living room and then they both sat down on the big comfortable couch, Tony knew that finally the time had come for the discussion that both of them had been dreading. Tony spoke up first and said, "Ziva this is your show, you go first and I promise you I will not judge you, make fun of you or anything else so let's just put the cards on the table." Ziva took a look deep breath and started by saying, "Tony I hope you will not hate me after I am finished with what I have to say but here goes. Do you remember when you and the team before I came here were having problems with a certain terrorist?" "Yeah it was Ari he broke into autopsy, shot Gerald the M.E.'s asst. took Kate, and Duck Hostage then escaped during the storming of Autopsy. Then he took Kate hostage a second time, and finally he tried to blow up a pier of marines and sailors coming home from 6 months in the Med. And on that day was the day he shot and killed Kate." Tony turns his head as his eyes go moist with unshed tears. Ziva noticed this but acted like she didn't and said, "Yes Tony Ari do you also remember how he died?" Tony just nodded his head, as Ziva continued, "Tony Ari was my half brother and you think that it was Gibbs that killed him in his basement." By now Ziva had tears running down her cheeks, but kept talking, "Tony that is not what happened at all, I still did not believe that he could do the things that you said he did. That night I followed Gibbs home, we had set a trap for him he was supposed to put flowers on that roof where Kate was killed, but Ari never showed, he was waiting for Gibbs in his basement Ari had gotten cocky and even though I didn't believe any of those things until I stood at the top of the basement stairs and listened to him recant it all. I was heartbroken and finally did realize he was a horrible monster that my father had created for this sole purpose, I watched as he picked up Gibbs' sniper rifle saying that he needed Gibbs to commit suicide over being distraught about Kate's death. When he brought the rifle up to his shoulder I shot him in the head. It was me Tony that killed Ari and not Gibbs I killed my own brother!" By now Ziva was in full blown sobs and Tony also having a few tears as well hearing how Ziva had killed her brother to save Gibbs' life. Tony reached over to take Ziva in her arms and comfort her but she stopped him, having calmed down a little Ziva looked at Tony and said, "No that is not the end of the story Tony, you are the first person I have ever told this next part to and it's because I want to change I don't want to be the soulless assassin without a heart or feelings. Tony, my father knew about Ari being out of control and knew he had to be 'handled' and sent me to kill him but I was also supposed to gain Gibbs' trust to learn how work a crime scene etc. but that is not why I killed him I did it because it was the right thing to do but after everyone accepted me into the family I never and I swear Tony I never told anything about NCIS to my father or anyone else working for MOSAAD. I am telling you this now because I want to put MOSAAD behind me and I want to apply for American citizenship, that's why I don't want any more secrets between us." Tony leaned back into the couch sighed and thought for a moment about what she had just said, it meant a lot that she came clean to him about this and how hard it must have been to kill her own brother let alone to be ordered to do so by your father. He thought more about being sent to gain their trust and that's why Gibbs had taken to her so easily, he was thinking about what she said about becoming a citizen. This all told her that Ziva had changed from the assassin when she first arrived to a very good investigator and she's becoming more carefree and grounded instead of emotionless. Tony then decided that telling him all of this was her way of telling him that she had changed and so he decided that she was still the same Ziva just with a dark past. He said to her, "Zi even though you still have a lot of baggage in my eyes you are still the same person and I really appreciate it that you are telling me all of this and if you are really serious about becoming an American citizen then I promise to help you. One thing I do know about the process is you will have to resign from MOSAAD and cut all ties completely with Israel if you can do that then I see no reason why things can't stay the way they are right now." With the end of his small speech he leaned towards her and took her into his arms for comfort and she went willingly and began to sob uncontrollably for what she was about to do and for her past mistakes and her dead relatives all of it and she felt that Tony would never hold any of it over her head. After about 45 min of crying Ziva was done so she leaned back and whispered, "thank you Tony, and didn't you say something about you telling me a secret?" Tony stood up and went to the fridge and got two bottles of beer walked back into the living room where Ziva was patiently waiting, she had excused herself to go to the bathroom and clean up while Tony got the beers. Once he handed her a beer he said, "Back when I was a homicide detective in Baltimore I was engaged to a woman by the name of Wendy Miller, she was a high school music teacher at the time we were together for two and a half years but then on the night before our wedding she calls it off throws me out of the appt. without even an explanation. I haven't spook to her since that night. That was part of the reason I took Gibbs up on his job offer. The other reason is that I found out that my partner in the homicide dept. was a dirty cop and I couldn't trust him anymore and he was also my best friend. See Zi you are not the only one that has had to deal with major betrayals. All right enough with this heavy stuff we've got it out in the open and we are both good I have a question for you, how would you like to meet my fiancé Kat?" Ziva is totally floored even after all that she told him and him her he still wants her to meet his fiancé, all she can do is nod her head and say, "uh-huh" Tony just laughed because he knew that Ziva was shocked that he would want him to meet his future bride even after all she had told him recently, Tony said, "Zi I can read you like a book and the answer is yes I do want you to meet Kat even after our discussion because I trust you." With those last three words it swelled Ziva's heart because when he said them he was looking her straight in the eye so she could tell if he was lying or not and what she saw was nothing but the truth. Again this surprised her but in a good way so she smiled and looked at floor and said in a small shy whisper which was not like her, "thank you Tony." He knew there was a second meaning in her thank you so he replied, "Anytime Zi, anytime" he paused for quick moment and continued, "I think Kat will be home in about 15 minutes so if we wait a little she will be right back I'm just going to text her and let her know you are here." Tony pulled out his cell punched a few characters and in a few seconds received his answer which he showed Ziva what it said and again her heart swelled because the text said 'GREAT CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THE NINJA YOU ARE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT! ' again Ziva smiled shyly at Tony. About 10 minutes later Kat walked in the door, happy as could be because she took Tony's credit card to go shopping. Ziva was still a little nervous when she saw Kat walk in and didn't know what to expect because all she had done was see her at a glance in front of the courthouse. Kat picked up on Ziva being agitated and felt sorry for her because she was sort of caught between friends so she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Kat walked up to Ziva who had since stood up off the couch and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Katrina Jacobsen, former Lt. in the US Navy now intelligence analyst at NCIS, it's nice to meet you" sticking out her hand to Ziva. Ziva took a deep breath and shook hands with Kat saying, "it's very nice to meet the woman who has finally tamed the sex machine," she said glancing towards Tony whose jaw had practically hit the floor causing both women to burst out laughing. Tony tried to cover saying, "hey no ganging up on the big D" then realized what he said and turned a bright red just causing the 2 women have to sit down because they were laughing so hard. Trying to make a joke Tony said, "well now I fell like a donkey's butt" looking at Ziva causing her to stop laughing long enough to say, "don't you mean horse's ass Tony." He just nodded and smiled glad that both of his friends were getting along really well so he decided to leave them alone and go watch a movie in the other room. After watching his movie Tony got up and went into the living room and saw that both of them were still talking away and every once in awhile they would look over at him and giggle. He was thinking to himself, 'oh god I've created a monster' just as he heard Ziva start to giggle, wait what Ziva giggling, our resident ninja doesn't giggle. He chose that moment to intervene saying, "well I'm glad two of my favorite ladies are getting along." Looking straight into Ziva's eyes conveying the double meaning to her and watched he just barely noticeable nod her head meaning that she understood. Then Tony said, "I know you 2 are having a ball, probably at my expense, but its 6:30 and I was wondering if you would like to order Chinese and then watch a movie to chill out afterwards?" He looked at Ziva and said, "Yes you to Ziva." Tony, Kat and Ziva stayed up late telling each other stories that had happened to them well into the night, Kat and Ziva had hit it off from the get go, so much that once it got really late and they decided that they should go to bed Kat told Ziva that she was staying in one of the spare bedrooms, Ziva reluctantly agreed. When they woke up the next morning Tony and Kat walked in to the kitchen looking all disheveled from the night before but were stunned when they saw Ziva freshly showered and dressed just finishing up cooking breakfast. Tony finally found his voice and said, "Ziva you didn't have to cook us breakfast we were happy to have you over last night" then winked at her which Kat saw and elbowed him in the ribs causing Ziva to laugh at him and say, "Tony I would watch what you say or do around me because now that me and Kat are friends you know that I will just report it back to her for your punishment." Both Kat and Ziva saw all of the color drain out of Tony's face at this statement and realization sank in. When he got his composure back he just shook his head and mumbled a little too loudly, "A monster, I've created a monster." This statement just caused both women to start laughing then Kat said, "it's your own fault hero you are the one that wanted to introduce us and now I've got someone that can keep an eye on you for me" winking at Ziva. Tony just grabbed a couple pieces of toast and a mug of coffee and walked into the bathroom mumbling. Two weeks later Tony was at work putting the finishing touches on his 2 teams when he got a phone call from Jenny, "hello Tony how are things going over there at OSP?" "Great Jenny, I mean director we solved our first case the other day albeit was a little shaky." "How so Tony and we are on the phone Jenny is fine." "well when we went to make the bust one of the suspects decided he was going to try to fight his way out and E.J. ended up with a black eye and bruised ribs, she just happened to be the unlucky agent that was close to him because it turns out he was high on some drug." "Oh that's too bad, Tony I just wanted to let you know that yesterday McGee quit NCIS because he still believes that he is smarter than everyone else and when Abby heard this she got quite upset because now it's just her in Gibbs' camp even Ducky and Palmer are avoiding her like the plague, sorry Tony bad reference. I am telling you this because one of the other agents here overheard her mumbling about coming over there to give you a piece of her mind so I wanted to give you a heads up." "Thanks Jenny I'll keep an eye out for her, how is Ziva doing on the citizenship road?" "She's is almost ready to take the test which is in 2 days by the way but before she can she still has to resign from MOSAAD which to my knowledge she hasn't done yet." "Do you want me or Kat to have a talk with her to try and push her in the right direction?" "If you don't mind Tony because I've pulled some strings for her to have her test graded the same day and if she passes to take the oath the day after that but she doesn't know that if she did she might get it done and resign and be a US citizen by the end of this week." "I'll invite her over for dinner tonight and explain things to her and I really do think she is making the right call because it gets her out from under her father's control and she isn't the assassin she was when she came here she's turned into a pretty good investigator Jenny." "Yeah I am happy she is doing it to it will be good for her and… "Sorry Jenny but I just heard the unmistakable sound of platform boots so I have to go and me and Kat will talk to Ziva sorry gotta Abby hurricane to diffuse so I'll talk to you later Jenny bye." Just as he put the phone down Abby burst through his office door madder than he had ever seen her before not even when he tripped and spilled her CAF-POW all over her mass spectrometer was she this mad. Tony was ready though he had been expecting Abby to show up ever since Gibbs' trial the one thing that he wasn't expecting was her level of anger. She stepped up to his desk reached other it and slapped him, he wasn't expecting this and then Abby started saying, "how could you do that to him Tony he treated you like a father and how do you show your respect and gratitude you send him to jail for what will probably be for the rest of his life. To top it off you broke up the team by taking this job and having Ziva and Timmy go back to FLETC, they didn't deserve that, why did you do it Anthony Dinozzo?" Before answering he took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face and finally said, "Abby, I didn't do anything that anybody else wouldn't have done, I took this job because it's a big step up the ladder for me and a great opportunity for me and I am going to need the extra money because I just bought a new house and I am getting married in a month and a half. Gibbs was mad at me for taking this promotion and came into my home and physically hurt my fiancé Abby do you think I should just say oh that's okay you beat her up anytime you like. He broke the law and now he has to pay for his crimes. As for Ziva and McGee they were sent to FLETC to work on their weaknesses at being a good a Special agent and from what I have heard is that Ziva excelled at what she was supposed to improve where as McGee stunk up the place so bad Jenny sent him back for a second refresher course and still thought he was hot shit but still did miserable and the sad and pathetic part about that is he still thought his shit didn't stink so he quit. Abby what about you, when you were supposed to train forensic scientists all you did was go through the motions, those 3 people were slated to go to other MCRT labs around the country for NCIS but after you were done with them they had to go to another place and retrain, you know what Abs I'm just disappointed in you acting like a 2 year old instead of the grown woman you are. Gibbs chose his path don't ruin your life because you can't accept the cold hard truth. Did you know that I offered Ziva a job here at OSP because she saw the mistake she had made and took her FLETC punishment head on and now is studying to be an American citizen because she doesn't want to be an emotionless killer anymore? Yeah that's what I thought." Looking across his desk at the very stunned face of Abby and he felt like 1000 lbs. had been lifted off his shoulders and it felt great it was like he could finally close this chapter of his life and start a new one with all the changes happening in his life recently he really hadn't had a chance to just sit down and think things through. While slowly watching Abby regain her composure he smirked at these thoughts but Abby thought he was smirking at her and huffed and whirled around and left his office slamming the door behind her but Tony couldn't shake the gut feeling he had that this argument was far from over.

CHAPTER 14: THE WEDDING & SURPRISES

The weeks leading up to Tony and Kat's wedding were hectic to say the least they had sent out all the invitations and had the venue booked and Kat and her bridesmaids had went dress shopping and found a beautiful white dress that was strapless with sequins around the waist with a small train. Even though Tony had tried every way he could think of to get Kat to let him see the dress she never faltered and kept telling him, "Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride's wedding dress before the wedding." Finally because he kept asking about it she took the dress to her maid of honor, Samantha 'Sammy' Richards house to keep until the wedding. The day before the wedding Tony was staying at Ducky's with Jimmy and Dr. Brad Pitt who rounded out his best man and groomsmen. They had decided to go out that night to throw Tony an impromptu bachelor party, Tony said that it was fine with him as long as there were no strippers which was fine by everyone but they did take him out and got him stinking drunk. The day of the wedding Tony woke up in the guest bedroom of Ducky's house with a 5 alarm hangover and it didn't help any when Jimmy came in and dumped a glass of water on him after trying several times to wake him up. Kat was staying over at Sammy's house with her bridal party which consisted of just one other woman and that was Kat's sister Kimberly who had flown in 3 days before with Kat's mom, Sally. Kat and her friends had taken her out a couple of days before the wedding for her bridal shower/bachelorette party and in an ironic way Kat was the only one that stayed sober including her mom. The day of the wedding Tony was a nervous wreck and Palmer, his best man, had to keep calming him down and telling him that Kat would be walking down the aisle just for him and that he and Kat were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. Just as Tony was getting nervous again the music started to play, the first person out was Kat's bridesmaid on Jimmy's arm and then once they had taken their respective places the wedding march started. The big doors that led to the red carpet for which Tony was standing at the other end waiting on Kat. Once Tony got just a glimpse of Kat he broke into a huge smile and all the nervousness he had felt 5 minutes ago melted away once he locked eyes with Kat. Tony was thinking to himself as she walked down the aisle towards him, 'my god she is the most beautiful creature in the world'. Kat walked down the aisle alone because her father had died of a heart attack 3 years ago and her uncle was in a nursing home with dementia so she decided to walk the aisle alone. She locked eyes with Tony and emotions flooded through her she could see in his green eyes the same love and adoration that she was feeling at that time and could also tell that he was seeing the same thing in hers eyes. She finally got to Tony and had tears running down her cheeks as did Tony, when she stopped the priest asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?" Kat's mom stood up from her seat and said, "I do." Through the whole ceremony Tony and Kat kept staring into one another's eyes, it seemed that they were in their own little world, neither one paid any attention to the priest un till he said, "do you Anthony David Dinozzo take Katrina Hailey Jacobson to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer till death do you part?" "You bet your ass I do"said Tony then quickly apologized to the priest for his language which got a chuckle out of the guests. Then the priest turned toward Kat and repeated the traditional vows and she said, "I do with all my heart." This caused Tony to shed a couple of tears, the next both of them knew the priest was saying, "By the powers invested in me by the District of Columbia I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." As Tony kissed Kat he put as much love and passion as he could muster into the kiss, when they finally broke free for lack of oxygen all Kat could say was "wow", which caused the audience to laugh a little bit. Then the priest spoke again saying, "I am proud to announce and give to you Mr. And Mrs. Anthony Dinozzo Jr. " everyone clapped for them as they made their way back down the aisle, both grinning from ear to ear and made their way to the limo that was waiting for them to take them to the reception hall at the Adams house hotel. Later at the reception Ziva approached Tony and Kat and said, "Congratulations to you both, you make a cute couple, and Tony I wanted to thank you for the help you have given me for achieving my citizenship here my test is tomorrow and I talked to Jen and she said that I will have 24 hours to resign from MOSAAD so after I leave the reception I will send my father an email telling him my intentions. Enough about me this is your day but I do expect a dance with the groom if that is okay with you Kat?" Katrina just smiled and nodded her head at Ziva and when she had moved away from the newlyweds Kat looked up at Tony and said, "Tony she seems to have really turned her life around and her attitude towards you the most." "I know and you know what that makes me proud because this whole mess finally opened he eyes toward me and that is all that I wanted in the first place. When she gets her citizenship it will only make me prouder because she is standing up to her father and doing what she wants to do not what he orders her to do. Did you know that she used to be a ballet dancer before he forced her into MOSAAD?" Kat just shakes her head no because this new bit of information has surprised her. Tony continues saying, "Yeah she was and from what I have gathered she had what it takes to be a professional." Before they could continue Jenny and Ducky walked up to them, Ducky looking handsome in a nice Brooks Brothers suit with a red bow tie and Jenny in a nice dress that just radiates money and power but on second glance one could tell that she has been crying because everyone cries at weddings. Ducky stuck out his and said, "Well done Anthony my boy who ever would have thought that the great Tony Dinozzo would settle down. You my dear must be something really special to have tamed our dear Anthony here." When he said that it caused Kat to turn a bright red and start to giggle like a teenage schoolgirl which she tried to hold back but then only caused her to snort which caused everyone there to burst out laughing and her to turn even more color red. Jenny then walked over to Tony and gave him a huge motherly hug and say, "Tony I am very proud of the man that you have become and how far you will go in the future and I'm talking about both NCIS and your personal life Tony, she is a keeper so treat her well." Tony had to wipe his eyes after Jenny's short but very emotional speech to him and he reached over and engulfed her in another hug. Leaning down to whisper in her ear saying, "I'll see you on the dance floor for the mother son dance." Jenny look shocked but quickly overcame it and when she got her composure back she said, "I would be honored Tony." After Kat and Tony had cut the cake together and danced their first song as husband and wife, the throwing of the bouquet and garter, which Ziva caught the bouquet and Daniel, one of Kat's cousins got the garter, Tony and Kat made their way up to their room right there in the Adams House Hotel. The newlyweds were going to spend the night there then catch their flight to London for a 7 days stay then fly to Naples Italy for the second 7 days.

EPILOGUE

_**5 YEARS IN THE FUTURE**_

Tony had just arrived home from work with some good news for Kat and the kids but noticed that the house was quiet and usually the Dinozzo household was anything but. He started to walk out towards the back yard and the sounds of his twin's splashing in the shallow end of the in ground pool. Tony stopped in the doorway leaning against the frame and watching his 4 year old son, Ryan James and his younger sister by 9 minutes, Angela Danielle, as they were tossing a beach ball back and forth. Then his eyes wandered over to his beautiful wife holding their 18 month old son, Tyler Jacob or TJ, and he couldn't help but reminisce a little about how all of his wonderful family and life had changed over the past 5 years. First he thought about Gibbs, not 6 months after Gibbs had been put in Leavenworth to serve his time but Gibbs being Gibbs he had tried to escape during a minor scuffle and had been shot and killed. Jenny had called and told him the news and since Tony knew how she felt about Gibbs he drove to NCIS HQ and had consoled her right there in the director's office. Then his thoughts started to think about Abby, she was starting to come around when Gibbs was shot and killed and since Abby had tunnel vision when it comes to her 'silver haired fox' and she blamed Tony for Gibbs' death and had quit NCIS altogether and gotten a job at one of the biggest independent forensic labs in the country which was located in her home town of New Orleans. Next he started thinking about McGee, right after he had quit NCIS he had gotten a job with Apple making apps for their iphone series but heard after 7 months another company had sued for patent infringement and he was fired, the last he had heard of him was he used the last of his money from 'DEEP SIX' to buy a beachfront condo in Miami and was trying to write another book but Tony had gotten reports that he was having a hard time because he didn't have a muse. His thoughts then drifted over to Ziva, she had been working with him ever since she had received her citizenship. Tony was very proud of her for doing this and let her know it, he then thought back to their second year at OSP when Ziva had started to see a doctor from Bethesda naval hospital who she had met because a suspect had shot her in the arm and Dr. Steven Samuels had been the one to treat her in the ER and they had hit it off and been together for 2 years after that before he popped the question and she accepted. Right at the moment Ziva was in her third week of maternity leave, which Tony almost had to force on her, because she and Steven were expecting their first child, a girl which Tony had almost no doubts that they would name her after Ziva's dead sister. Ziva and Steven had become very good friends with the Dinozzo family and were over at their house a lot and as it turned out that Ziva was very good with the kids so Tony had told her time and time again that she would be a good mother. As Tony's eyes settled on his beautiful wife, who at the moment had TJ snuggled up against her shoulder while he napped, he thought of all the things she and him had been through as well. After Tony and Kat had gotten back from their honeymoon Kat had started to feel funny and went to the doctor the next day thinking that she just had a stomach virus but what she had found out was that she was 11 weeks pregnant. That night when Tony had gotten home from work and had told him the minute he came in the door and he stood there in shock for several minutes when he realized Kat wasn't even in the room, she had locked herself in the bedroom and was crying to herself because she thought that Tony didn't want the baby or her at the moment but Tony had recovered and told her he had reacted badly and was sorry and that really he was extremely happy. When Kat had found out she was pregnant with TJ Tony had reacted better and Kat had decided that she was going to resign from NCIS to be a stay at home mom. Coming out of his thoughts Tony decided to make his presence known and stepped out on to the patio and said, "What's going on around here with you two going swimming without me" both of the twins turned their heads toward Tony and squealed, "Daddy" and climbed out of the pool and raced over to him where he bent down and scooped them both up and he didn't even care that they were both still soaking wet as he placed kisses upon both of their faces causing them to squeal with delight. While he did this Kat had gotten up and was walking towards him and said, "Well where is mommy's kiss?" Tony turned around and kissed her soundly on the lips while still holding the twins which caused a collective "ewww" to be heard from his son and daughter which only caused both Kat and Tony to burst out laughing. Tony then put the twins down and said, "Guys why don't you go get ready for dinner because there is something that I need to tell your mother ok?" Both of them ran off to their bedrooms as Tony led Kat into the living room and took TJ from her and set him in his playpen and sat Kat down on the couch and said, "Kat I have some great news I have to tell you." Kat replied, "That's great because I have some great news for you to." Tony was going to let Kat go first but just couldn't wait any longer because he wanted his news to be a surprise he had kept it to himself all day and it had nearly killed him so he blurted right out, "Jenny has offered me an Asst. Director's job at NCIS." Kat grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him down kissing him so sudden and so soundly that Tony could have swore that he saw spots before his eyes. Finally after breaking the kiss for lack of oxygen Kat said, "Tony that is wonderful I am so proud of you but I think my news will make you only happier, Tony I'm pregnant again."

**THE END**


End file.
